Party in the house
by cloud-sephiroth
Summary: 2 words: Zelda Party. R
1. Spread the word: Link

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda Ocarina of time or its sequel Majora's mask. I do not own Kingdom Hearts :(. I do not own Starcraft either.  
  
Party in the house  
  
Chapter 1: Spread the word: Link  
  
Zelda: I am soooooooooooooo bored.  
  
Impa: Then throw a party.  
  
Zelda: Good idea.  
  
Link: Zelda is throwing another party again.  
  
Saria: Wanna go?  
  
Link: It's the only party worth going to. Let's go.  
  
Saria: Yea.  
  
Malon: Hey Ruto. Zelda is throwing another party. I heard Link's gonna be there.  
  
Ruto: I am so going. I have to be near my Link.  
  
Malon: Yea. Anyway it's tomorrow.  
  
Kaepora Gaebora: Hey Tingle Zelda is having a party wanna come?  
  
Tingle: Yes.  
  
Nabooru: Hey Rauru, wanna come to Zelda's Party?  
  
Rauru: Ummmmmmmm, foooooooood.  
  
Nabooru: I take that as a yes.  
  
Riku: Hey Sora. Some Princess named Zelda invited us to her party. They say a famous hero will be there.  
  
Sora: Cool. Kairi you comin?  
  
Kairi: Of course Sora. *Wink*  
  
Zeratul: A princess by the name of Zelda has invited us to a party. Who is going with me?  
  
Artanis: Why?  
  
Zeratul: Cuz I'm tired of killing things. I mean I never had a party since like I was 100 years old.  
  
Jim Raynor: I'm going. I was bored too.  
  
Artanis: Good point. I'm going.  
  
Zeratul: Hey Tassadar you comin'?  
  
Tassadar: Only if it means I get to kill something. Or eat something.  
  
Zeratul: Yea.  
  
Tassadar: YIPPIE. I'm going.  
  
Infested Kerrigan: Can I come too?  
  
Jim: Run!  
  
Some Hyrulian Girls: Oh there's a party at Zelda's tonight. I heard Link's gonna be there.  
  
Some other Hyrulian Girls: Link! Ahh hhh hhh.  
  
SHG: Let's all go  
  
Everyone: Good Idea.  
  
Romani: Cremia. There is a party at Zelda's castle. I wanna go.  
  
Cremia: No. Someone must care for the stables.  
  
SkullKid: Don't worry about that.  
  
SkullKid places a magical Green Barrier around the house.  
  
SkullKid: There. Protected. Very strong magic.  
  
Cremia: Oh why thank you. Maybe you could come with us to Zelda's party.  
  
SK: Zelda's Party??!!! I GOTTA GO TO THAT. If it's Zelda's party Link has to be there. He's my hero! I'm coming with you.  
  
Romani: Sure.......  
  
Anju: I heard there is a party at Princess Zelda's castle. Wanna go?  
  
Kafei: I wanna get away from this dump. Let's go.  
  
Navi: Hey Tatl. Hey Tael. There's a party at Zelda's. Let's go.  
  
Tatl&Tael: Sure.  
  
Din: Hey my sisters. I heard Zelda is having a partay.  
  
Nayru: So what?  
  
Din: I hear Link's coming.  
  
Farore: We are going PERIOD.  
  
Din: I call first hugs and kiss to Link cuz I'm the oldest and he came to me first.  
  
Nayru: Fine then I get him second.  
  
Farore: I feel so left out.  
  
So this is how the word gets spread of Zelda's New Party. There will be some new twists. Please R&R. Don't flame me if this chapter sucks. There are more chapters. And nothing gets as humorous as the parties itself, so just wait one or two more chapters. 


	2. The guests come in

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, Starcraft, Kingdom Hearts, the character Marth, or Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
Party in the house  
  
Chapter 2: The people come in  
  
Zelda: Oh, I'm getting so impatient. Wait there's someone at the door. It's Link!!!  
  
Link enters and is about to be hugged by Zelda when...  
  
Din: Oh Link I've missed you SO MUCH! *Hugs Link*  
  
Link: Ahh! ( This is even worse than the goron hug. *Shudders*)  
  
Din kisses Link, then Nayru comes along.  
  
Nayru: Oh Link remember me? Ah of course you do. *hugs and kisses*  
  
Zelda: *Disgusted*  
  
Farore: Hi Link. This is my first time meeting you.  
  
Link: So you won't hug and kiss me?  
  
Farore: Hey you're actually cute. *Hugs and kisses*  
  
Link: *Sigh*  
  
Zelda: Link who are these women?  
  
Din: My name is Din. This is my sister Nayru and that is Farore.  
  
Zelda: *Gasp* The THREE GODDESSES! *Bows down*  
  
Din: Oh it's okay. WE're in our human form so that we can  
  
All the goddesses hug Link  
  
Din: Hug cute little Link. (A/N Link is17 years old. Din was just flirting with him)  
  
Link: Eugh.  
  
Sora Riku and Kairi come in. Sora and Kairi can't stop looking at each other.  
  
Zelda: O hi. What are your names?  
  
Sora: Sora.  
  
Riku: Riku.  
  
Kairi: Kairi.  
  
Din: I see.  
  
Sora: Hey aren't you Link?  
  
Link: Yea.  
  
Sora: Can I ask a favor?  
  
Link: What?  
  
Sora: Can you whispers in his ear tell me how I could get Kairi to make out with me, just like you can make Saria?  
  
Link: WHAT! WHO TOLD YOU?  
  
Sora: I was desperate so I went on the Internet and found tapes of you. They were recorded by someone named Navi.  
  
Link: I WILL KILL *Twitch* THAT LITTLE FAIRY *Twitch* PIPSQUEAK TO A PULP.  
  
Jim Raynor, Tassadar, Artanis and Zeratul come in.  
  
Tassadar: Hi. You must be princess Zelda. Can I kill something?  
  
Link: You can kill my fairy.  
  
Tassadar: Great!  
  
Jim: Hi I'm Jim Raynor. You may remember me from such video games as Starcraft and Starcraft Broodwar. (A/N This is for the Simpsons fans. Troy Mclure.)  
  
Artanis: Well anyway will we be playing games? I'm only 200 years old.  
  
Everyone except protoss: *Gasps*  
  
Zeratul: Excuse my friend. We the protoss, except for Jim over there, live for hundreds of years, our lifespan is about 10 times longer than yours, so we usually live to be 700-1000 year old. Wait! We forgot Fenix!  
  
Fenix: Didn't expect me?  
  
Artanis: Fenix, how did you get here?  
  
Fenix: I biked.  
  
Link: I see.  
  
Infested Kerrigan: Hey you probably didn't expect me.  
  
Jim: How'd YOU get here.  
  
Infested Kerrigan: I biked and followed Fenix.  
  
Fenix: Do'h  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Sonic: Shadow is this the right adress?  
  
Shadow: Well, it's a castle. Perfect for a princess.  
  
Guard: EXCUSE ME MR. DO YOU HAVE YOUR INVITION CAARD?  
  
Shadow: No.  
  
Guard: THEN GET OUT!  
  
Sonic: We need to get an invitation card.  
  
Old Guy: You want invitation? Here for 50 rupees.  
  
Sonic&Shadow: Let's just mug him.  
  
Guard: I see. You found your card. You may pass.  
  
Sonic: Jee. That was EZ.  
  
Shadow: Yea. See my life was like this. You should try it.  
  
Sonic: Don't worry. I will.  
  
Zelda: Who may you be?  
  
Sonic: I'm Sonic the Hedgehog  
  
Shadow: And I'm Shadow  
  
Everyone: A blue hedgehog ?!!! He's cute get him.  
  
Shadow: Run  
  
Sonic: AHHHHH  
  
Amy: SONICCCC  
  
Sonic: Holy ****.  
  
Zelda: Watch your language!! *Slap*  
  
Sonic loses balance, and then the girls get him.  
  
Sonic: AHHHH. Noooooo. Not HUGS AND KISSES.  
  
Link enters the room.  
  
All the girls: Chase Link!  
  
The girls leave to chase Link and Sonic and Shadow are safe from girls, except Amy.  
  
Amy: *Hugs Sonic* Sonic why didn't you tell me of this party?  
  
Sonic: How'd you get here?  
  
Amy: I biked.  
  
Shadow: Oh.  
  
Then the Dark Archon walks in. The room starts to get hot.  
  
Zelda: Hey wassup Darchon.  
  
D archon: Don't call me that. Call me D archon (Get it? Dee Archon. Grr. Nvm)  
  
Zelda: Fine. How'd you get here?  
  
D archon: I biked and followed that girl. * Points to Amy*  
  
Amy: *GASPS* I had a STALKER!  
  
Marth: Sorry but I stalked you too.  
  
Zelda: Prince Marth!  
  
Marth: I received your invitation.  
  
Zelda: How did you get here?  
  
Marth: I biked.  
  
Will this story get any better? Any funnier? Why is everyone riding bikes to Zelda's party? What will they do? What chaos will strike? Find out next time after you R&R. 


	3. You are the Weakest Link

Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda. I do not own Starcraft broodwar, Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Smash Brothers Melee, Kirby, Marth, Or Final Fantasy 7. Not to plagiarise  
  
Party in the house  
  
Chapter 3: You are the weakest "Link"  
  
Zelda: Attention everyone. We shall now play a game. Let's vote on which game to play.  
  
Everyone: Truth or Dare. Truth or Dare.  
  
Zelda: That's too old. Maybe later.  
  
Ruto: Let's make jokes.  
  
Sheik: Yea. Like you are the weakest "Link". Get it?  
  
Everyone except Link: Lol (Laughing Out Loud)  
  
Link: Oh. You want to play that game?  
  
Nabooru: It's a game?  
  
Link: Yea. It's from a show. I'll teach you  
  
Link teaches everyone how to play the weakest link.  
  
Link: We just need some people. Any volunteers?  
  
Silence  
  
Link: Fine. We'll play with a twist. I play against myself.  
  
Rauru: I think your insane man.  
  
Link: No.  
  
Link plays a song no one knows about, and then his younger self comes.  
  
Ylink: Sup everyone.  
  
Everyone: Sup.  
  
Link plays another mysteious unknown song.  
  
DLink: Hi everybody.  
  
Everybody: Hi Dr. Dark Link.  
  
Zelda: Since when was DLink a Dr.?  
  
DLink: I don't know.  
  
Ylink: Okay then.  
  
Ylink puts on all of his mask forms including FIERCE DEITY. He plays Elegy of Emptiness on all forms.  
  
Everyone: WHOA. Link can make up to 7 other copies that resemble himself? Sweet.  
  
Link: Yea.  
  
Zelda: Now we need a host.  
  
Silence.  
  
Din: Fine then I'll......  
  
Sephiroth Choir: SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: WHA??!!!  
  
SEPHIROTH CHOIR: SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
Zelda: I am now officially disturbed.  
  
Farore: So who is this Sephiroth guy?  
  
Din: Finally you say something smart.  
  
Sephiroth Choir says random stuff in latin, then says  
  
Sephiroth Choir: SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then a one winged angel that looks part human comes down from the ceiling.  
  
I am Sephiroth, the ONE WINGED ANGEL.  
  
Zelda: OMG, IT'S AN ANGEL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: Want my human form?  
  
Everyone: Yes.  
  
Sephiroth changese into what looks disturbingly like Fierce Deity.  
  
Fierce Deity: AHHH. He looks like ME.  
  
Sephiroth: Let's play.  
  
Weakest Link Music plays. Dun dun dun dun dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn.  
  
Sephiroth: Link, how many women are there in Termina and Hyrule that are after you?  
  
Link: 500,000?  
  
Sephiroth: Corrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrect. 100 rupees in pot.  
  
Host aka Seph: so Ylink. How many girl do you think there are in Hyrule and Termina that are after you?  
  
Ylink: ditto?  
  
Host: Corrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeecccccctttttt.  
  
Host: Deku Scrub. How many Deku scrub girls do you think are after you?  
  
DekuLink: Ditto?  
  
Host: Ehhh. Wrong. Empty the pot.  
  
Host: GoronLink, where can you get the cheapest powder keg?  
  
Glink: In Clocktown?  
  
Host: Correct.  
  
Host: Now Zlink  
  
Zlink: Bank!!!!!!  
  
Host: What is the name of the famous guitarist that died in the Indigo-go's band?  
  
Zlink: Mikau.  
  
Host: Corrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeecccccccccttttttttt.  
  
Host: Now Fierce Deity how many hits does it take to kill Majora's Mask?  
  
FD: 0?  
  
Host: Coooorrrrrrrrrreeeeeeecccccccccttttttttt.  
  
Host: Now Dlink  
  
Dlink: Bank  
  
Host: Fuzzy wuzzy was a bear fuzzy wuzzy had no hair. Fuzzy wuzzy wasn't fuzzy wuzzy?  
  
Dlink: Fuzzy Wuzzy is Fuzzy Wuzzy.  
  
Host: CORRRRRRRREEEEEECCCCCCTTTTTTTTT.  
  
Host: TIME IS UP. Out of a posible 6200 Rupees, you scraped up only 500.  
  
Host: It is time to vote, the WEAKEST LINK. DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN  
  
Votes showed: Everyone except Deku Scrub went for deku scrub. Deku Scrub went for Ylink.  
  
Host: Deku Scrub, why did you pick Ylink?  
  
DS: CUZ I HATE HIM.  
  
Host: Ylink, why DS?  
  
Ylink: Cuz I hate him.  
  
Host: Well Deku Scrub, what are you trying to poop out your brain? Oh wait, you left it at home. You got No answers right. Everyone got their question right. Statistically and democratically, you are the weakeste "Link". Goodbye.  
  
DS takes the walk of SHAME.  
  
This happens until Link and Fierce Deity are left.  
  
Host: Alright. Fierce Deity. If you get this question right, you win. Get it wrong and Link wins.  
  
Fierce Deity: I'm ready.  
  
Random Person: My money's on Link  
  
RP: Mine is on Fierce Deity.  
  
Host: The question is .......  
  
Silence.  
  
Host: How much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck would?  
  
Fierce Deity: Ummmmmmmmm. None?  
  
Host: EHH. NO. How much wood it WANTS to chuck. WINNER IS Link. You go away with 5,000 rupees. *To FD* And you go away, with NOTHING. You are the weakest Link goodbye  
  
Link: I am SO THRILLED I WON. ( Now I impessed Zelda.)  
  
FD: I was SO CLOSE. But Link was the better man.  
  
Zelda: Now everyone your attention please. We will now........  
  
What will Zelda do? When will Prince Marth say anything? What will Link do with the rupees? Will Sephiroth stay? Please just wait. R&R and don't flame me too hard. I don't like fire. I promise the next chappie is up soon. 


	4. The Seventh Deadly Sin

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I do not own Sonic the hedgehog, Final Fantasy 7, Starcraft Broodwar, Kingdom Hearts, or Marth, Roy and Kirby  
  
Chapter 4 Seven Deadly Sins  
  
Zelda: We will now be playng TRUTH OR DARE.  
  
Random Hyrulian: Isn't that one of the deadly sins?  
  
Zelda: Exactly.  
  
Link: I'm outy.  
  
All the girls: Oh no you're playing. *Glare at link*  
  
Link: Fine. So mean.  
  
Zelda: Link start us off.  
  
Link: Aight Malon Truth or Dare?  
  
Malon: MMMM. I pick..... Dare.  
  
Link: I dare you to hug Ruto.  
  
Zelda: OMG Link. You are so CRUEL. It's okay Malon. Try and stay alive.  
  
Malon: *Shudders*  
  
Malon hugged Ruto.  
  
Malon: SK, truth or dare?  
  
Sk: OOOOOOO pretty ocarina.  
  
Kenny: Mmmm mmm mmmmm m m mm m m mmmmmm mmm.  
  
Zelda: Wait. Who are you ?  
  
Cartman: Oh this is Kenny. I'm Cartman.  
  
Kyle: Kyle.  
  
Stan: Stan.  
  
Cartman: Kenny, what did SK say?  
  
Cartman: Ahuh. Hmm. Intersting. Well it don't interest me. SK said dare.  
  
Malon: I dare you to say something SANE.  
  
SK: Certainly.  
  
Everyone: ..................  
  
SK: Now Ganondorf, truth or dare?  
  
Ganondorf: I pick truth.  
  
SK: Very well. Do you have a crush on someone?  
  
Ganondorf: ............................................................................ ..................................Yes.  
  
Everyone: Ooooooooooooooooooooh. Ganon likes someone.  
  
Ganondorf: Shut up. At least that proves I'm not gay.  
  
Ganon: Saria Truth or dare?  
  
Saria: Dare  
  
Ganon: I dare you to go kiss Link. For ten minutes straight NAKED.  
  
Everyone: GANON. YOU ARE INSANE MAN. SICK. GROSS. PIRVIRTED. WRONG.  
  
Saria: *Weakly* O-o-o-k  
  
Saria kisses Link ten minutes straight naked. Link hopefully doesn't see anything.  
  
Saria: I hate you Gannon.  
  
Cartman: I hate you Kenny.  
  
Saria: Now Link Truth or Dare?  
  
Link: Oh ****. ****. ****.  
  
Zelda: Watch your mouth. Pick already.  
  
Link: Truth. (O boy)  
  
Saria: OOOOOOOooooh Yay. Which of the three goddesses do you have a crush on?  
  
Everyone: Come on tell us.  
  
Link: ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......................................................Din.  
  
Everyone: *Gasps* Din!  
  
Link: Well DUH. She's a LOT hotter than the others.  
  
Sk: You know you're right. *Touches Link*  
  
Link: Don't touch me you drunk.  
  
Somewhere above.  
  
Din: See. He likes ME better than he likes you. I'm just a lot hotter.  
  
Nayru: Awwwww. LINK! *Cries*  
  
Farore: I feel so left out. *Cries with Nayru*  
  
Back down below  
  
Din: Link!! *Hugs Link*  
  
Everyone: *Gasp* The Goddess of Power Hugging you? How much luckier do you get?  
  
Link: Alright *Choked by Din's constant hugging* Kirby Truth or Dare?  
  
Kirby: Dare DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: Kirby?  
  
Link: I dare you to do the Kirby Dance!  
  
Zelda: IT'S KIRBY. Doing the OMG. THE KIRBY DANCE!  
  
Kirby: ^-^) (^ '-' ^) (v^-^v) ^-^) (^ '-' ^) (v^- ^v) ^-^) (^ '-' ^) (v^-^v) ^-^) (^ '-' ^) (v^-^v)  
  
Clapping of hands.  
  
Kirby: `O'  
  
Kenny: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMm  
  
Kirby: *Belch*  
  
Stan: OMG. IT KILLED KENNY. THAT *******.  
  
Kirby: Din, Truth or Dare?  
  
Din: Huh? Oh, Dare.  
  
(A/N Get ready for a long and pirvirted Dare.)  
  
Kirby: I dare you to hug Ruto for 1 hour straight, (Uh oh) then hug Link for one hour straight, then kiss/ makeout with Link for 10 minutes straight in front of eveyrone (oooooh). Then do the Kirby dance with Link (lol). Kiss Link for another 10 minutes, order all your younger sisters to come and each give a hug and a ten minute kiss to Link, then make Zelda kiss Link for ten minutes, then release Ruto on Link, give Ruto one hour to chase Link and do whatever (Oh no). Then let Nayru kiss Link for a whole hour and let Farore kiss Link for an hour and then you kiss Link for an hour straight NAKED (OMG). Then let Amy kiss Sonic for ten minutes (What does Sonic have anything to do with this?). Make Saria promise Mido she'll sleep with him tonight (Saria Highly Embarrased, Mido Blushing). Hire Linkin' Park to come over here (IS that possible?). Get Evanesence, Eminem, 50 Cent, and a priest. Then hire Nayru to sing a song for Link, make Farore make the winds pleasant, go dance with Link, Kiss him some more, then Nayru and Farore May if they want to kiss Link for another hour (Good 2 hours). Hire a redead to do the Kirby dance, then you and your sisters Have to make out with Link for another 4 hours straight EACH. Then make Saria make out with Mido. Make Zelda make out with Sheik. Make Tael and Navi make out. Same for Sonic and Amy. Do that for Sora and Kairi as well. Might get interesting. Make Cloud makeout with Aeris or Tifa, of his choosing. Do the same for Gannon and Impa. And Ruto gets to pick one male to kiss for an hour straight. Including Link. Make sure Shadow plays his violin, make sure Zelda makes this a 3 night sleepover, Don't forget to hire Black Eyed Peas.  
  
Din: Is that it?  
  
Kirby: No. And then marry Link.  
  
Everyone:................................................................... .....  
  
Link: Kirby, you are evil and kind. EVIL AND KIND. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?  
  
Zelda: Kirby, that is Sooooooooooooooooo cruel. Din is a goddess, but even SHE cannot take this kind of dare.  
  
Kirby: What I had to do something interesting. This is the Goddess of Love. I mean Come on. Where is the love? This might get interesting.  
  
Din: I hate you Kirby. I hate you so much.  
  
Saria: I hate you Kirby. *Whispers* Thanks Kirby.  
  
Kirby: But you have to do it. :)  
  
Din: NO.  
  
Kirby: I WILL do the Kirby Dance again if you don't.  
  
Din: *Wimper* So mean. *Cries*  
  
Nayru: Well at least I get to kiss Link for 2 hours. :) Thank you Kirby. Thank you  
  
Farore: Yeah. :)  
  
Amy: Thanks Kirby.  
  
Sora: *Whispers* Thanks Kirby.  
  
Kirby: I know. *Wink* Good Luck.  
  
Kirby: No problem.  
  
Din: I refuse to do this propostrous dare.  
  
Kirby: Fine. If you don't wanna do it, then.....^-^) (^ '-' ^) (v^-^v) ^-^) (^ '-' ^) (v^-^v) ^-^) (^ '-' ^) (v^- ^v) ^-^) (^ '-' ^) (v^-^v)  
  
Din: Noooooooooooooooooooo. Please be merciful Kirby.  
  
Everyone who hasn't said a thing: .....................This is scary.  
  
Link: I would like to run away now.  
  
Jim: Do that and I shoot you.  
  
Link: *Gulp*  
  
Gannon: Kirby. I dub thee sir Kirby the new king of Evil.  
  
Kirby: YAY. Do it now before Kirby dance.  
  
Alright. Time to take the steps 1 at a time. Din hugged Ruto for an hour straight. NO ONE liked it at all. Din then hugged Link for an hour straight. Link started blushing. Then kissed Link for ten minutes IN FRONT of everyone. So Din did the Kirby dance, but Link couldn't do it due to the massive shock caused by the hugging and kissing still to come. Din Kissed Link again, then called her sisters. Nayru and Farore were VERY happy. They hugged and kissed Link for tne minutes, then Zelda had to kiss him. Malon was pissed off as hell. And then Ruto started chasing Link. I felt bad for Link. Ruto caught him, and Ruto kissed him for one minute, then the hour was up.  
  
Link: I will never ever mention that story again.  
  
Then the Goddesses kissed Link for an hour straight happily but Din had to go NAKED (OMG). Amy Then started chasing Sonic like mad. Eventually Amy got Sonic in one minute and kissed him and Hugged him as bad as a goron hug (How is that possible?).  
  
Din: Now Saria you better do this.  
  
Saria: Oh shut up. It's not like I WANTED to come into this.  
  
Mido: Come on.  
  
Saria: Fine. Mido I promise I'll sleep with you tonight. :(  
  
Mido: YAY.  
  
Then Din went out and hired Linkin' Park, Evanesence, Eminem, 50 Cent and Black Eyed Peas. Then Nayru started singing and Farore mde special effects with her wind controlling abilities. Din started dancing, but Link was just gazing at Din's eyes. It looked pretty romantic. Then his sisters each kissed and hugged Link for another 4 hours each. Everyone was tired by then, except the Goddesses. They don't sleep. Din then actually hires a real redead, but it's not evil, so it doesn't kill anyone. It does the kirby dance. Three words: Very Disturbing Sight. Ruto and Rauru joined in the dance. Everyone ran period. Saria makes out with Mido, Sonic with Amy, Cloud picks Aeris, Zelda and Sheik. Also Gannon and Impa. Don't forget Tatl and Navi. Ruto of course picks Link, which makes Link very sad.  
  
Link: By the Godesses, help me!  
  
Din Nayru and Farore: WE ARE HERE STUPID.  
  
Link: Oh, uuuumm. By the GODS. HELP ME.  
  
Hermes: BY the degree of the ancient gods, you are to still continue with the dare.  
  
Link: Nooooooo. HELP DEKU TREE. HELP MAKU TREE.  
  
Ruto: *Kiss*  
  
Link: This is worse than 500,000 redeads trying to kill you, or after you like girls.  
  
Zelda: Attention. This will not be a 3 night sleepover.  
  
Everyone: WHAT!!!  
  
Zelda: This will be a whole week SLEEPOVER.  
  
EVERYONE: Holy Shiznits. ONE WHOLE WEEK. WHOA.  
  
Din: Now Shadow do you play the violin for real?  
  
Shadow: Why? WHY KIRBY? WHY? I TRUSTED YOU. Yes I do play the violin.  
  
Nayru&Farore: Can I kiss Link some more?  
  
Link: Sure whatever.  
  
Nayru& Farore: YAY. *Hug* *Kiss*  
  
Sephiroth: On with the next game.  
  
Zelda: The next game will be.. CHASE LINK!  
  
Link: OH DEAR GOD. *Runs*  
  
Zelda: HEHE. Sucker.  
  
Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo. OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO. PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOO. NON NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I'm BEGGING YOU NOT THIS. NOT THIS. YOU ARE EVIL AND CRUEL. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
  
Zelda: Hee hee. I love playing tricks on Link.  
  
Din: Yea. *High fives Zelda* I love this. And Kirby I still hate you.  
  
What could've Zelda and Din done that made Link cry so much? How is this party gonna stay sane? What could Zelda do next? Will Saria sleep with Mido? AND WHEN WILL PRINCE MARTH AND ROY ARRIVE? Just wait. Next chapter very funny. Oh and PLEASE R&R. I need some reviews people. AND I NEED THEM FAST. I AT LEAST NEED MORAL SUPPORT PEOPLE. TELL ME WHETHER YOU LIKE ^-^. Probably you like. But tell me the truth. Why. Cuz YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH.  
  
Link: SHUT UP AUTHOR!  
  
Author: Fine. R&R  
  
Link: I SAID SHUT UP.  
  
Author: Yeah and please don't flame me too hard.  
  
Link: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T SHUT UP.  
  
Author: That prank really got on your nerves.  
  
Link: DON'T SPEAK ABOUT IT. IT IS FORBIDDEN.  
  
Author: Fine. BUT I WILL EXPLAIN IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
  
Link: OMG YOU JUST WILL NEVER SHUT UP WILL YOU? 


	5. The long Break

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Starcraft, Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog, or South Park. I do not own Linkin' Park, Eminem, Evanescence, AND Black Eyed Peas.  
  
Warning: This chapter is long, and has some censored swears.  
  
Party in the house  
  
Chapter 5 The long break  
  
Zelda: WE will now be taking a break from that AWFUL AND LONG DARE made by Kirby. We will be singing and dancing now.  
  
Everyone except Link: YAY.  
  
Link: (Better run while I have the chance) *Slips away*  
  
Random Girl: Oh, I'll ask him to dance with me.  
  
RG: No, I WILL.  
  
Zelda: Girls girls. THIS IS MY LINK HE'S MINE AND YOU ARE NOT TAKING HIM SO BUZZ OFF.  
  
Din: NO. HE IS SO MINE.  
  
Nayru: Come on. He's mine. You saw how he was blushing when I hugged and kissed him.  
  
Farore: I again feel left out. (Maybe I had better look for Link while everyone else is arguing. Hehe) (A/N Very smart Farore).  
  
In the Kokiri Forest  
  
Link: *Pant* Finally. HOME.  
  
At the Castle.  
  
Zelda: People. Link and Farore are now officially missing.  
  
All the girls: CHASE LINK.  
  
In the Kokiri Forest  
  
Link: Time to lay down and relax. No girls around. This is the type of weekend for me.  
  
Farore: But not for me.  
  
Link: AHHHHHHHHHH. *Gets up and run to lost woods*  
  
Farore: EH. *Farore's Wind*  
  
Link: Whew.  
  
Farore: Still think you can escape me?  
  
Link: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. THE HORROR. FARORE??!!!! What are you doing here?  
  
Farore: What are YOU doing here?  
  
Link: Avoiding all the girls.  
  
Farore: Yes. I'm here cuz I'm the only one not fighting.  
  
Link: Please don't reveal my location.  
  
Farore: I won't if you do me a favor.  
  
Link: What?  
  
Farore: You give me another kiss.  
  
Link: ..........ok.  
  
So Farore and Link makeout for hours until.....  
  
Search Party: Hey I found Link and he's ummmmmmmmm........ Yea. Nayru, Din?  
  
Link: O.o !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Farore: What? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. *Farore's Wind*  
  
Nayru: What is going on?  
  
SP: Well Link was making out with Farore.  
  
Din: ...........................  
  
Farore comes back and then takes Link away.  
  
Nayru:.............................  
  
Back at the castle  
  
Zelda: Since Link is away we'll SING SONGS.  
  
Kirby: Yo 50 Cent. Can you sing this song?  
  
50 Cent: Sure. I was bored.  
  
(A/N If someone sings a song that doesn't always mean they wrote it. Remember that BEFORE you flame me.)  
  
Song goes like this: (From Welcome to Atlanta)  
  
Bum bum bum bathum. Bum bum bum bathoomp. Bum bum bum bathum. Techno music plays.  
  
Welcome to Hyrule where the archers arch And the swordsmen fight And the heroes save Thugs out in the street Such as Ganondorf And parties don't stop 'till eight in the mornin.  
  
Welcome to Termina where the clocktown ticks The moon starts falling And the heroes save Thugs out in the street Like Majora's Mask. And parties don't stop 'till eight in the mornin.  
  
Welcome to Atlanta where the players play And the heroes come to Save the day. Thugs out in the street Making very heavy money And parties don't stop 'till eight in the mornin.  
  
Everyone: WOHOOOOOOOOOO.  
  
Clapping.  
  
Ganondorf: I AM NOT A THUG. I AM INSULTED.  
  
Kenny: mmmmMMMMmmm mm mMm m mm Mm mm mm mMMMmm mmmmM MMMm.  
  
Evanescence: I see. Alright. If you like it that much.  
  
Song: (from Bring me to Life by Evanescence)  
  
Piano music.  
  
Howwwww can you Seeeeeee into my Eyessssssss like open doooooorrrssssssss Leadddddd me down into your heart. And show me the amazing LOVE. Save me from the EVIIILLLLL. My SPIRIT'S SLEEPING SOMEWHERE COLD. Until you find me and save me. I will Wait....... Techno music.  
  
WAKE ME UP. WAKE ME UP INSIDE. I CAN'T WAKE UP. WAKE ME UP INSIDE SAVE ME  
  
CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM EVIL. WAKE ME UP  
  
LET MY MIND TO REST I CANT WAKE UP  
  
BEFORE I HE DOES KILL ME  
  
SAVE ME  
  
SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING OF DARKNESS........  
  
KNOW that I know who Link really is. You can't just LEAVE me BREATHE into me and MAKE ME REAL. BRING ME Toooooooooo..............................  
  
WAKE ME UP. WAKE ME UP INSIDE. I CAN'T WAKE UP. WAKE ME UP INSIDE SAVE ME  
  
CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM EVIL. WAKE ME UP  
  
LET MY MIND TO REST I CAN'T WAKE UP  
  
BEFORE I HE DOES KILL ME  
  
SAVE ME  
  
SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING OF DARKNESS  
  
RETURN TO ME. FROZEN INSIDE WITHOUT YOUR TOUCH WITHOUT YOUR LOVE LINKY. ONLY YOU CAN SAVE ME FROM THE DARKNESS PURE  
  
Link: ALL OF THIS TIME I CAN'T BELIEVE I COULDN'T SEE. KEPT IN THE DARK. BUT YOU WERE NEVER CALLIN ME.  
  
I'VE BEEN SLEEPING A THOUSAND YEARS IT SEEMS. GOT TO OPEN MY EYES TO EVERYTHING.  
  
Link: Without a voice, without thought, without a soul. Don't let me die here. Because I ....  
  
Bring ME TO LI........  
  
WAKE ME UP. WAKE ME UP INSIDE. I CAN'T WAKE UP. WAKE ME UP INSIDE SAVE ME  
  
CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM EVIL. WAKE ME UP  
  
LET MY MIND TO REST I CAN'T WAKE UP  
  
BEFORE I HE DOES KILL ME  
  
SAVE ME  
  
SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING OF DARKNESS  
  
RETURN TO ME.........................  
  
Everyone: WOOOOHOOOOOOO. WAIT. IT'S LINK!!!  
  
Link: Uh oh.  
  
Girls start to chase Link until....  
  
Dlink: NO.  
  
Girls: HUH?  
  
Dlink: Get away Link I'll handle this.  
  
Link: Thanks a bunch.  
  
Girls: Eh. He's still a shadow Link. Chase Dlink!  
  
DLink: AHHHHH *Hugged and kissed*.  
  
Dlink: Hey Eminem a little help here?  
  
Eminem: Sure.  
  
Song: (Lose yourself by Eminem)  
  
Cool guitar music Eminem: His hand's bloody, arms weak, Running away. From the terror of the very scary GIRL SCOUTS And so looking around for a place to hide, a place to sleep more peacefully  
  
Placing careful thought as to where to hide. The girls are starting to catch up to him. And so oh there goes gravity, Oh Link's so yakkity Oh he's so chased around Oh he's so tired And Oh he's so loved And so he won't  
  
LOSE YOURSELF IN THE MUSIC THE MOMENT YOU WANT NEVER EVER LOSE SIGHT OF LINK. YOU ONLY GET ONE SHOT. DO NOT MISS YOUR CHANCE TO GET LINK THIS OPPORTUNITY COMES ONCE IN A LIFETIME. YOU BETTER LOSE YOURSELF IN THE MUSIC THE MOMENT YOU WANT NEVER EVER LOSE SIGHT OF LINK. YOU ONLY GET ONE SHOT. DO NOT MISS YOUR CHANCE TO GET LINK THIS OPPORTUNITY COMES ONCE IN A LIFETIME.  
  
Dlink: Thank you EMINEM. THANK YOU.  
  
Eminem: No prob.  
  
Girls: LINK! LINK! MUST GET LINK!  
  
Dlink: Cya.  
  
Amy: I HAVE A SONG TO SING. WELLLLLLLLLL  
  
Sonic: Don't Amy  
  
Amy: WELLLLLLLLLLL  
  
Sonic: I mean it AMY DON'T SING IT.  
  
Amy: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT.  
  
Sonic: Jeez I never understood why I fell for her  
  
Song: (Kyle's mom by South Park the Movie) Amy: WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
  
Sonic's my love that's right my love Sonic's my love my love my love And he's fast fast fast fast fast fast fast fast fast to all the boys and girls.  
  
Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum  
  
Amy: Thank you.  
  
Kelly Clarkson: HI. I'm Kelly Clarkson  
  
Ruben Studder: And I'm Ruben Studder. Let's sing.  
  
Zelda: WE need a pianist people.  
  
Shadow: That'd be me.  
  
Sonic: You play Piano?  
  
Shadow: Yeah.  
  
All the "Main Character" Girls go to stage to sing. Soloist: Kelly.  
  
Song: (I know I can by I forgot sry)  
  
Piano  
  
Kelly: I know I can  
  
Group: I know I can.  
  
Kelly: Be what I wanna be  
  
Group: Be what I wanna be  
  
Kelly: If I work hard at it  
  
Group: If I work hard at it  
  
Kelly: I'll be where I wanna be  
  
Group: I'll be where I wanna be  
  
Kelly: I know I can  
  
Group: I know I can.  
  
Kelly: Be what I wanna be  
  
Group: Be what I wanna be  
  
Kelly: If I work hard at it  
  
Group: If I work hard at it  
  
Kelly: I'll be where I wanna be  
  
Group: I'll be where I wanna be  
  
Yakkity yak yak yak then.. (A/N The interesting and Funny Part :) )  
  
Little Kirby do your thing. ^-^) (^'-'^) (v^-^v) Prince Marth hold your hands you're a king. (Woo hoo) Princess Zelda when you're man gives you your ring then They'll sing "She's my QUEEN"  
  
(A/N You like that don't you?)  
  
Kelly: I know I can  
  
Group: I know I can.  
  
Kelly: Be what I wanna be  
  
Group: Be what I wanna be  
  
Kelly: If I work hard at it  
  
Group: If I work hard at it  
  
Kelly: I'll be where I wanna be  
  
Group: I'll be where I wanna be  
  
Kelly: I know I can  
  
Group: I know I can.  
  
Kelly: Be what I wanna be  
  
Group: Be what I wanna be  
  
Kelly: If I work hard at it  
  
Group: If I work hard at it  
  
Kelly: I'll be where I wanna be  
  
Group: I'll be where I wanna be  
  
Everyone: OOOHHHHHHHHHHH OHHHHHH OHHOHHHHH OH HHHHHH OHHHH.  
  
Ruben: Save the music Y'all. Save the music Y'all. Save the music.  
  
Clapping of hands.  
  
Marth: Great. Spectacular. I haven't had this much entertainment for a while.  
  
Zelda: Oh, hi Marth.  
  
Marth: Sup everyone.  
  
Everyone: It's goin good. Please stay. This partay is gonna last a WHOLE WEEK.  
  
Marth: Really? THEN THEN. I CAN BRING MY FRIENDS. Tommorrow. Cya.  
  
Everyone: Cya.  
  
Link: *Pant*  
  
Girls: Link!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link collapses on the floor. All the girls go to touch him. Then..  
  
Cloud: LINK NOOOO.  
  
Cloud Summons the Knights of the Round Table.  
  
Cloud: It appears that half of these girls are hired incognetoed Redeads.  
  
50 Cent: Little Kirby do your thing.  
  
Kirby: ^-^) (^'-'^) (v^-^v)  
  
Redeads: NOOOOOOOOO. *Melts*  
  
Ganon: I dub thee sir Kirby the king of evil and torture.  
  
Kirby: YAY. 'O'  
  
Kirby copies the power of the Redead.  
  
Kirby: More songs. More songs.  
  
BEP: Aight. People, we got a surprise for you girls who love Link. (A/N Every girl in the castle). Shadow, will you conduct the violin section?  
  
Shadow: Kool.  
  
Sonic: Shadow, do you play every instrument?  
  
Shadow: Hell yea. I had to do something other than do crime.  
  
Song: (Where is the Love by Black Eyed Peas)  
  
Shadow: 1  
  
Shadow: 2..3...go  
  
Violins: Bum. Bum bum bum bum. Bum bum bum bum. Bum bum bum bum. Plays e strings. Bum. Bum bum bum bum. Bum bum bum bum. Dun dun dun dun. Dun dun dun dun dun.  
  
What's wrong with Hyrule Link? People livin like they don't got no Link. I think they're just addicted to the sinking. Only attracted to thing that'll bring you N'SYNC. Overborders, yeah, we try to stop Terrorism. But we still got terrorists here living In the Hyrule-A, the big Geur-u-dos The Bloods and The Crips and the LLL (Link's Laughing Lovers) But if you only have love for your own Link, Then you only leave space to compete for Link And to compete only generates insults, And when you insult you're bound to get irate. Malice is what you demonstrate And that's exactly how insults works and operates. Brother, you gotta love just to set it straight. Take control of your mind and meditate. Let your soul gravitate to the love y'all y'all  
  
Evil killing, people dying Children Hurt and you hear them crying Can you beat Ganon like you preach. And would you turn the other cheek? (*Wink*)  
  
Linky Linky Linky Help us, Send some guidance from your heart. Cuz Sages got me got me questioning, WHERE IS THY LOVE?  
  
Where is my Link (My Link) Where is my Link (My Link) Where is the love, the love, the love.  
  
It just ain't the same, not unchanged New days are strange, is Hyrule insane? If love and peace is so strong Why are there piece of love that don't belong Nations dropping bombs Chemical gasses filling lungs of little ones With the ongoing suffering as the youth die young. So ask yourself is the hero really gone? So could I ask myself really what is going on? In this world that we living in people keep on giving in Making wrong decisions, only visions of them gain rupees. Not respecting each other, deny thy admirer. A war is going on but the reason's undercover. If you never know Link then you never know Love. Where my Link y'all come on Everyone: I don't know Where's the truth y'all come on Everyone: I don't know Where's the Love y'all.  
  
Malon singing, people dying (A/N I hope you get this.) Din is going out with Link. Can you practice what you preach, And would you turn the other cheek (*Wink*)  
  
Linky Linky Linky Helps us Send some guidance from your heart Cuz sages got me got me questioning, Who is YOUR love?  
  
Where is the love (The love) Where is the love (The love) Where is the love, The love, the loves  
  
I feel the weight of Hyrule on my shoulder As I'm getting older, y'all, people gets meaner Most of us only care about rupee makin Selfishness got us following our own direction. Wrong information always shown by the Media Truer information on the net is the criteria Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema Yo', whatever happened to the value of that precious Link, Whatever happened to the fairness in sharing Linky. Instead of spreading love we're spreading animosity Lack of understanding, leading lives to backstabbing That's the reason why sometimes I'm feeling under That's the reason why sometimes I'm feeling down. There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feeling under Gotta go and get my Link alive to lovers abound.  
  
People killing, people dying Children hurt and you hear them crying Can you practice what yo preach. And would you turn the other cheek?  
  
Farore, Nayru, Din help us Send some guidance from above, Cuz sages got me got me questioning WHERE IS THE LINK?  
  
Where is the Love? Everyone: Right here Where is the Link? Link: Right here. Where is the Goddesses? Everyone: Up there.  
  
(A/N IN review tell me about whether you liked the songs.)  
  
Link: Yo' Linkin' Park. Can you play *Whispers*  
  
Linkin Park: Sure.  
  
Song: (In the End by Linkin' Park)  
  
Linkin': Shadow, you mind being Piano?  
  
Shadow: I'll be glad to.  
  
Piano with djing.  
  
Random person: Who da DJ?  
  
Everyone looks at Sephiroth, already Djing.  
  
Sephiroth: Hey, I can DJ.  
  
Introduction.  
  
It starts with..... One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme To explain in due time All I know Link is a precious thing Watch him use time as the pendulum swings Watch him beat bosses to the end of the day The clock ticks life away It's so unreal *Gasps* Link, you didn't look out below Watch you get thrown right out the window Trying to hold on, but didn't even That there were girls after you just to Watch you goooooo You kept everything inside and even though you tried, it all fell apart. What it meant to them will eventually, be a memory of a time you  
  
TRIED SO HARD, AND GOT SO FAR. BUT IN THE END IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER YOU HAD TO FALL TO LOSE IT ALL BUT IN THE END IT DOESN'T EVEN MAAAATTEEEEERRRRRRRRR  
  
One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme To remind myself how I tried so hard  
  
In spite of the way they were mocking others Acting like you were a part of their property Rememberin all the times they fought each other I'm surprise IT GOT SO FAR Things aren't the way they were before Although they would recognize you anymore Not that they were bad people But it all comes back to me IN THE END  
  
You kept everything inside, and even though I tried, it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually, be a memory of a time  
  
YOU TRIED SO HARD AND GOT SO FAR BUT IN THE END IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER YOU HAD TO FALL TO LOSE IT ALL BUT IN THE END IT DOESN'T EVEN MAAATTTEERRRRRR.  
  
I've put my trust, in you I've pushed as far as I can go For all this, There's only one thing I will ask  
  
I've put my trust, in you I've pushed as far as I can go For all this, There's only one thing I will ask  
  
I TRIED SO HARD AND GOT SO FAR BUT IN THE END IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER I HAD TO FALL TO LOSE IT ALL BUT IN THE END IT DOESN'T EVEN MMMAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Music begins to fade............  
  
Zelda: Chase LINK!!!!!!  
  
Link gets playfully tackled by Romani, then gets pulled around by the girls.  
  
Din comes back  
  
Din: Hey everyone. I'm gonna show you something EVIL.  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Din starts to........ That's right. BREAKDANCE.  
  
Everyone: GASP  
  
Din does the windmill, 1990's, flares, air flares, backward flips, handstands, one-handed handstands, headstands, etc.  
  
Everyone: That is SOOOO evil.  
  
Link: She does really dance.  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Link: WHAT? Leave me alone. Firstly, I had to kiss RUTO for 5 MINUTES. THAT IS SCARY BEYOND ALL REASONING. NEXT, I HAVE TO KISS ALL OF THE GODDESSES FOR 4 HOURS. AND I HAD TO MARRY DIN. THAT IS WRONG.  
  
Onox: Hey, marry the other sisters as well.  
  
Everyone: ONOX!  
  
Onox: That's right. It's me.  
  
Din: *Slap* Shut up you *******.  
  
Onox: *Cries* You're right. I am a *******. Why? CUZ I HAD NO FATHER.  
  
Everyone: AWWWWWWW.  
  
Nayru: Hey Link wanna come over to my place after this 1-week sleepover?  
  
Link: I guess......  
  
Ruto: Everyone, I've got a song to sing.  
  
Zelda; Everyone, I'm letting a 5 minute break from this castle, to go to errrrrr Link's house while Ruto sings her song. We can still hear her so let's go.  
  
Link: Why my house again?  
  
Zelda: Because you have a good house. And you know the other reason.  
  
Link: Let's go.  
  
They leave to Link's house. Very big. Very big indeed.  
  
At the castle.  
  
Song: ( Be with you, I think)  
  
Linky poo, you know my situation. Sometimes I know you get impatient Trying to get you, but having problems With those others trying to get you.  
  
Link: Ahhh. My secret room.  
  
Girls: THERE HE IS. LINK LINK COME TO ME!  
  
Link: AHHHHHH.  
  
Link: AHHH. MY backup secret room.  
  
Girls: THERE HE IS. LINK LINK PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME.  
  
Link: AHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Ruto: HI  
  
EVERYONE: AHHHHH  
  
Song: ( How I used to be)  
  
I'm not crazy I'm just a lonely fish princess I know, right now, ya don't care. But stay a while and then maybe you'll see, a different side of me. (Dlink: Me?) I'm not crazy I'm just a little lonely I know, right now ya can't see. But soon enough you'll be thinking of me, And how I used to be.  
  
I. Know. Looking into the future. Trying not to see. Loo-king looking at the beautiful Beautiful face of Link. Then I think, Someday he will think of me And then I sleep  
  
I'm not crazy I'm just a lonely fish princess I know, right now, ya don't care. But stay a while and then maybe you'll see, a different side of me. (Dlink: Me?) I'm not crazy I'm just a little lonely I know, right now ya can't see. But soon enough you'll be thinking of me, And how I used to be.  
  
Will this party get any more sane? Who will Prince Marth bring? What will happen next? Just R&R and wait. I'm updating ASAP. Most likely tomorrow.  
  
Ruto: But I'm not crazy  
  
Author: We know. We know. 


	6. Under Seige

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7, Starcraft, Sonic the Hedgehog, South Park, or The Characters Prince Marth and Roy. Also I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Party in the house.  
  
Chapter 6 Under Seige  
  
The cast is currently in the house of the Author. Specifically his room with the computer.  
  
Here is the current situation:  
  
Link- Tied to a chair  
  
Zelda- Locked in the closet  
  
Ganon- Chased around by Impa  
  
Ruto- Tied to a chair NEXT to Link  
  
Nabooru- Sleeping on the bed.  
  
Rauru- Eating food  
  
SK- Getting hyped up by sugar  
  
Sonic- tied to a chair  
  
Amy- hugging Sonic  
  
Sephiroth Choir- Singing Sephiroth repeadidly  
  
Kirby- Doing the Kirby Dance  
  
Malon- Singing Epona's song  
  
Saria- Trying inch closer to Link, also tied to a chair  
  
Kenny- being tortured by a hydralisk  
  
Jim- being "Tortured" by Infested Kerrigan  
  
Artanis, Zeratul and Tassadar- Drunk off their heads  
  
Sora- Making out with Kairi  
  
Kairi- Making out with Sora  
  
Riku- Pouting  
  
Ylink- sleeping  
  
Aeris- Making out with Sephiroth  
  
Cloud- Making out with Tifa  
  
Shadow- The only sane character apart from Author.  
  
Author- Typing this document.  
  
In the castle  
  
The party was going well until...  
  
Hydralisks appeard from the ground.  
  
Jim: *Gasps* Hydralisks. ATTACK.  
  
Hydralisks: Send in the reinforcements.  
  
Overlord: Copy that.  
  
More Hydralisk looking monsters came out.  
  
Hunter Killers: We are the Hunter Killer. More powerful than puny Hydralisks. We are here on per order the Overmind.  
  
Jim: No duh.  
  
Hunter Killers: AKA Sephiroth.  
  
Aeris: *Gasps*  
  
Sephiroth: Cerebrate, bring in the rest of the troops.  
  
Infested Duran: You got it.  
  
Even more Hunter Killers came about.  
  
Sephiroth: In the dungeons NOW.  
  
In the dungeons of the castle  
  
Sephiroth: As per order of the BOOK OF BAD GUYS, I must take one girl as a hostage. And torture her to make it EVIL. And no I AM NOT GAY. So MEN you may be excused.  
  
Men huddle away, females scared to death.  
  
Sephiroth: Hahahahahahahaahha. *To Kairi* What are you so afraid of little girl?  
  
Kairi: N-n-n-n-n-nothing. NOTHING AT ALL.  
  
Sephiroth: I see. Aeris. *Tries to take Aeris' hand*  
  
Slap  
  
Aeris: That was for killing me.  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah. I remember the good old times.  
  
Cloud: Stop laying on Aeris.  
  
Sephiroth: SHUT UP YOU BLONDE.  
  
Cloud: I'm NOT BLONDE. *Cries* WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I only have yellow spikey hair!  
  
Sephiroth: Shut him up please. The first girl to shut him up is exempt.  
  
Kairi slaps Cloud senselessly.  
  
Kairi: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP.  
  
Cloud: *Sniff* Okay.  
  
Zelda: I demand you release me.  
  
Sephiroth: And I demand Princess Zelda gest taken to the dungeon room 13.  
  
Zelda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
  
Sephiroth: Alright you will be grouped into separate rooms. Now in case you try and pull somehting off, there will be even more Hunter Killers waiting for my command to kill you. So don't try it. Now the rooms will be:  
  
#1 Link & Ruto & Zelda & Saria & Wendy & Romani & Malon & Cloud & Aeris & Tifa & Sora  
  
#2 Kenny & Hydralisks  
  
#3 Cartman & Stan & Kyle  
  
#4 Anju and Kafei  
  
#5 Nabooru & Rauru & Sheik & Gannon & Impa.  
  
#6 Riku & Kairi.  
  
This will get interesting. Let's look at the most interesting of all. Dungeon Room #1  
  
In #1:  
  
Cloud: Let's play a game.  
  
Wendy: Spin the Bottle?  
  
Everyone: Ok.  
  
Link and Cloud go to one side, while all the girls go to the other.  
  
Link: So Cloud. If you had to pick, who would you pick?  
  
Cloud: Huh? Oh. I don't know. Tifa is you know, but Aeris is HOT. So I can't decide.  
  
Link: I see ya. I need help. See there are these five particular girls. Zelda, Ruto, Saria, Malon and Romani. They all want me. Zelda is a princess. Ruto I will NOT choose. Saria is my first friend when I had no friends. Malon gave me my horse and she is a HOT redhead. Romani a ditto of Malon.  
  
Cloud: Jee, I don't know.  
  
Ruto: Hey guys have you spinned yet? I was picked.  
  
Cloud & Link: ........ YOU!  
  
Spins bottle. Everyone comes over and sees.  
  
Link: Come on on Cloud. Din, let it go on Cloud.  
  
Cloud: By the Planet of this earth, let it go on Link.  
  
It stops on Cloud  
  
Cloud: ....................... I hate you bottle.  
  
Cloud gives an amazingly quick peck on Ruto.  
  
Cloud: Grrrrr.  
  
Spins bottle again. This time again on Cloud.  
  
Cloud: WHY ME AGAIN?  
  
Link: It's just you and me. 50/50  
  
Cloud: Oh yea.  
  
Bottle lands on Zelda.  
  
Cloud gives a small kiss on the cheek to Zelda. Zelda blushes  
  
Zelda: (Wow he is so frickin hot, like Link.)  
  
Spin bottle again.  
  
Lands on Link and Malon.  
  
Malon runs over to kiss Link. Not a fast little peck though.  
  
Link: *Kissed* Ughhhh.  
  
Spins bottle again. Lands on Cloud and......  
  
Tifa: It was me.  
  
Aeris: It was SOOOO me.  
  
Zelda: Come on you know it's me.  
  
Tifa: Shut up Zelda. It was me. Admit it.  
  
Aeris: Stop lying Tifa. You just want a kiss from Cloud.  
  
Zelda: Yeah stop lying.  
  
Cloud: Oh boy. (I guess I gonna have to choose.)  
  
Zelda: Shut up Aeris.  
  
Aeris: You know it's me.  
  
Tifa: I have better eyesight than you, your royal laziness.  
  
Zelda: Silence!  
  
Aeris: No it was SOOOO me.  
  
Cloud: F-f-Fine I-I-I pick......................... .......Aeris  
  
Everyone: ..................  
  
Aeris: Cloud!  
  
Cloud gives a peck in the cheek to Aeris, but Aeris returns with a peck to the mouth.  
  
Saria: I'm bored. Hey Cloud. Aeren't you a swordsman?  
  
Cloud: You dare call me a lowly Swordsman? How dare you! *Draws his buster sword*  
  
Saria: AHHHHHHH.  
  
Link blocks Cloud  
  
Link: Cloud, Stop. I mean it.  
  
Cloud: You should be lucky I'm guy that is nice to girls.  
  
Saria: Well then why don't you two duel?  
  
Cloud & Link: Sure.  
  
They whip out their Yu-Gi-Oh dueling decks.  
  
Cloud: You're going down. I own the mighty Blue-eyes.  
  
Girls after Link: *Gasps* But Link doesn't have anything that strong in his Deck.  
  
Link: But I own the Blue-eyes as well.  
  
Link: Ha. Well let's just duel.  
  
Link and Cloud draw five cards.  
  
Cloud: I start the match with Celtic Guardian in the defense.  
  
Link: Pathetic. I summon the Feral Imp and Attack.  
  
Cloud: You are so stupid. Tribute to the DOOMED.  
  
Discards Dark Magician to destroy Feral Imp.  
  
Link: Fool. A Dark Magician is precious.  
  
Cloud: Well did anyone teach you this combo? Monster Reborn. Reborn the Dark Magician. Attack!  
  
Score: Link 5500- Cloud 8000  
  
Link: Well that's okay, because now I summon the magic card polymreization to fuse Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon into Gaia the Dragon Champion. Attack!  
  
5500-7900  
  
Cloud: * Evil Grin* ( I have a blue eyse and swords of revealing light. This will surely decimate him, and even with whatever pathetic magic cards and trap cards he may have, cuz of my Lord of D. will help.) I play Swords of Revealing Light. And summon this card facedown defense mode.  
  
Link: Fine. I summon Giant Soldier of Stone Defense Mode. I end my turn.  
  
Cloud: I now flip summon Lord of D. and play the flute of Summoning Dragon to Summon the BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON. BLUE EYES WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK.  
  
Link: Ooooooomph. 5100-7900  
  
Link: I sacrifice Giant Soldier for Millenium Shield. 0/3000. Repels your attack.  
  
Cloud: Darn. * Draws Card* I summon Big Shield Gardna in Defense. 100/2600  
  
Link: Yes. Germ INFECTION TO BLUE EYES.  
  
Cloud: NOOOOOOOO.  
  
Link: Yes. Every turn, it will get weaker and weaker.  
  
Cloud: *Draws Card* I special Summon The Rock Spirit by removing Celtic Guardian from the game. I then sacrifice The Rock Spirit and Big Shield Gardna to Summon ANOTHER BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON.  
  
Audience: *GASPS* ANOTHER BLUE EYES.  
  
Cloud: That's right. * Combs hair with hands like Link*  
  
Link: Hey you copied me.  
  
Cloud: So what?  
  
Link: Fine. I play horn of light on Millenium Shield.  
  
Cloud: My turn. *Draws Card* I place one monster face down, switch blue eyes to defense.  
  
Link: My turn. * Draws Card* I activate Dark Piercing Light.  
  
Cloud: That flips the magician of faith. I can now return Flute of Summoning dragon. And now RAIGEKI. BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON ATTACK. 2100- 7900. Blue EYES ATTACK  
  
Link No way: I activate Offerings to the doomed to destroy Lord of D. Then use MIRROR FORCE.  
  
Cloud: GAHHHHHHH. Not my Precious Blue eyes. You will pay for that.  
  
Link: I now summon the Lord of D. and play flute of summoning Dragon. Summon TWO BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS  
  
Audience: *Gasps*  
  
Link: BOTH ATTACK NOW. 2100-1900  
  
Cloud: *draws card* I activate 7 magic cards. Change of Heart on one of your blue eyes. I play Monster reborn and Premature Burial to gain two more blue eyes. 2100-1100. Then I play Tremendous Fire. 1100-600, then Ookazi. 300-600. Now Activate facedown card. Another magician of Faith. Raigeki NOW. Now I shall do the undone. The unstoppable. The never done before. POLYMERIZATION. ALL THREE BLUE EYES TURN INTO THE BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON. Attack with Neutron Blast!  
  
Link: No WAY IN HELL. NEGATE ATTACK!  
  
Cloud: Fine.  
  
Link: I play polymerization again to summon the BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON AS WELL  
  
Blue eyes ulti ate vs blue eyes ultimate. Someone needed to tip it in their favor.  
  
Link: Horn of the UNICORN. ATTCK  
  
Cloud: RUSH RECKLESSLY ATTACK.  
  
5200vs5200. Both blue eyes ultimates die.  
  
Link: And I summon this card facaedown for defense. Your turn.  
  
Cloud: You won't escape this. PolyMERIZATION. FUSE SALAMANDRA, RED EYES BLACK METAL DRAGON blah blah blah dragon blah blah blah blah dragon and METEOR BLACK DRAGON. FUSE INTO.... THE ALMIGHTY MYTHIC DRAGON!!!!  
  
5000/5000  
  
Cloud: ATTACK THE FACEDOWN CARD.  
  
Nimble Momonga.  
  
Cloud: Darn. 1300-600  
  
Link: Now my turn. Paralyzing Potion.  
  
Cloud: HAHAHAHA. You fool. There is one head unaffected. It is my red eyes black metal dragon. HAHAHHAHAHA.  
  
Link: And play Germ Infection. And a facedown card.  
  
Cloud: Sigh. *Draws card* YES!!!!! I NOW ACTIVATE CALL OF THE HAUNTED to REVIVE THE BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON. I NOW ACTIVATE THE BLACK LUSTER RITUAL AND SACRIFICE THE MYTHIC DRAGON TO SUMMON BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER.  
  
Link: YOU CRAZY FOOL!  
  
Cloud: NO. WATCH THIS. POLYMERIZATION (A/N a person may only have up to 3 copies of the same card unless it is limited or semi-limited.) TO FUSE INTO THE ULTMATE CREATURE. DRAGON MASTER KNIGHT! ATTACK.  
  
Link: SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT  
  
Cloud: Witch of the black forest  
  
Link: Witch of the black forest.  
  
Link: Attack now!  
  
Both get right arm of forbidden one  
  
Link and Cloud: SANGAN ATTACK.  
  
Both get left arm.  
  
Both draw right leg on their turns.  
  
Cloud:Summmon this card  
  
Link: Monster Reborm Witch of the black forest.  
  
Cloud: *Draws left leg*. Magician of Faith! Monster Reborn Witch of the black forest.  
  
Link: *Draws left leg* Witch of the black foest attack!  
  
Link: I have won. You are now Screwed. Get whatever pathetic card you wanna get.  
  
Cloud: Pathetic? Jeez. I'll show you pathetic.  
  
Link & Cloud: EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE. I SUMMON YOU NOW. OBLIDERATE!  
  
Both exodias die.  
  
Cloud: I summon giant soldier in defense.  
  
Link: I summon feral imp in defense  
  
Cloud: I summon Shining Abyss in defense.  
  
Link: I summon La Jinn  
  
Cloud: I summon Dunames the Dark Witch. And I place one card facedown.  
  
Link: Fool. I sacrifice both monsters to summon Dark Magician.  
  
Cloud: Trap HOLE. Now my turn. *draws card* I sacrifice Giant soldier and shining Abyss to summon Dark magician. Next I play dark magic curtain to summon another Dark Magician from my deck. Two different looking dark magicians are on the field. HAHAHA. Funny. ATTACK  
  
Link: NEGATE ATTACK # 2!  
  
Link: I summon Millenium Shield #2.  
  
Cloud: *Draws Card* I activate Dian Keto the cure master. Then 1300-1600. Then I play Dark Magic Curtain AGAIN! DARK MAGICIAN #3 !  
  
I, the Author, have the responsibility why I wanted to have 3 dark magicians. Here's why. THEY LOOK DIFFERENT. THERE ARE THREE TYPES OF DARK MAGICIAN. I will explain their differences. Dark Magician #1= Gay. Purple Robe. What seems like Purple hair, MALE, a staff/scepter thing that is green. Mean face with different expressions. Master at doing tricks with his staff. Dark Magician #2= half as gay. No idea the color of hair, slightly different colored purple robe, green skin (?) and a staff that looks the same. Dark Magician #3= Cool and non-gay. Evil face, with white hair.And his white hair fits him just like Sephiroth. Instead of Purple robe, he wears dark weird orange-reddish robe (So much non-gayness compared to the other two). Looks extremely evil.  
  
Cloud: I NOW PLAY FISSURE.  
  
Link: NOOOOOOOOOOo.  
  
CLOUD: ATTACK ALL THREE DARDK MAGICIANS AT THE SAME TIME.  
  
Link: NOOOOOOOOOO OW! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OW! OOOOOOOOOOOOO OW!  
  
Cloud won  
  
Cloud: GO me. It's my birthday. We gonna party like it's my birthday.  
  
Aeris: Great sense of humor Cloud.  
  
Cloud: No, I'm serious. IT IS my birthday. How could you forget?  
  
Tifa: Is today Tuesday already?  
  
Cloud: Yeah. *Goes into the corner by himself*  
  
Aeris: Cloud! I'm Sorry. Come on Cloud come back here. Please Cloud. Cloud!!! Come back here!! Please!  
  
Tifa: Cloud! But you never told me your ... No wait you did. But still I'm so sorry Cloud. Cloud! You're so unmanageable.  
  
Sora: AHHHHHHHHHH. *Thump*  
  
Link: Sora since when were you in Room 1?  
  
Sora: The guards were stupid and so they placed me in room 6.  
  
Cloud: I see.  
  
Link: Wanna talk ALONE and AWAY form the girls?  
  
Sora: Sure.  
  
Link: Let's play truth or dare by ourselves.  
  
Zelda: I heard THAT.  
  
Cloud: Sure.  
  
Link: Sora, you start off.  
  
Sora: Okay. Cloud, Truth or Dare?  
  
Cloud: I'll start the match with a dare.  
  
Sora: :) I dare you to go there where the girls are and do the Kirby dance. When done, you're kiss Tifa AND Aeris. Then come back.  
  
Cloud:.......................  
  
Zelda: I heard THAT!!!! THAT DARE!  
  
Cloud: Zelda shut up.  
  
Link: Great Sora. You spoiled it. You big mouth  
  
Sora: Link, Shut up. Cloud, you still gotta do it.  
  
Cloud: *Sigh* Alright.  
  
Gets up and does the Kirby dance to all the girls.  
  
Cloud: ^-^) (^'-'^) (v'-'v) ^-^) (^'-'^) (v'-'v) ^-^) (^'-'^) (v'-'v) ^-^) (^'-'^) (v'-'v)  
  
Aeris: Cloud!!!! That is SOOOOOOO CUTE.  
  
Tifa: Cloud do that dance again.  
  
Cloud: NO. I prefer something else.  
  
Kisses Tifa on the lips, everyone goes oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh, then kisses Aeris on the lips. Then walks back.  
  
Sora: * Laughing* THAT WAS SO FUNNY. *Imitating Aeris' Voice* "THAT WAS SO CUTE" HAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Cloud: Link Truth Or Dare?  
  
Link: Truth.  
  
Cloud: Which of those girls do you like the best?  
  
Link: It is *Whisper*  
  
Cloud: *Gasps* You're kidding right?  
  
Link: Embarassingly, no.  
  
Sora: Who who?  
  
Cloud: *Whisper whisper*  
  
Sora: NO WAY. THAT's A LIE.  
  
Link: No. It's the truth.  
  
Sora: Cloud, do you believe him?  
  
Cloud: HELL NO. THAT IS REDICULOUS. NOT POSSIBLE.  
  
Link: Well it is. That's why it's happening.  
  
Cloud: Sora, who do you like?  
  
Sora: Fine. It's Kairi.  
  
Zelda: I heard that. Tee hee.  
  
Sora: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: Cloud, what about you?  
  
Cloud: I'd say Aeris.  
  
Sephiroth: I have CHOSEN HAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHA. Guards, take the one named Aeris and have her chained up and come to this room.  
  
Guards: Aeris, you're coming with us.  
  
Cloud: Oh no you aren't *Slices guards in half*  
  
Guards start coming, then Hunter Killers come.  
  
Aeris: Cloud, HELP! HELP!  
  
It was too late for Aeris.  
  
Inside Sephiroth's main room  
  
Sephiroth: Chain her next to that wall over there. Yes there. You are excused.  
  
Aeris: Sephiroth, you are insane.  
  
Sephiroth: Well then.....  
  
Goes up to Aeris. Aeris closes her eyes preparing for the worst, but didn't expect a KISS from Sephiroth!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aeris: *Muffled in kiss* MFFMFMFMFFMMFMMMMMMMMFMMFMMMMFMFFM.  
  
Sephiroth: HAAAAAAAAA. Your lips are softer than I thought. Well if Cloud wasn't being such a jerk, I'd either have you or Tifa by now.  
  
Aeris: What?  
  
Sephiroth: Cloud demanded 2 girls, so the producers took one away from me. With a female guidance I could've been nice and kind and heroic.  
  
Aeris: Oh Seph. It's alright. Give me a hug.  
  
Sephiroth: :)  
  
Aeris: :)  
  
Sephiroth then pulls out his sword and swings it at Aeris  
  
Aeris: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Sephiroth stops short right next to Aeris' neck.  
  
Sephiroth: ...*Noticeable breaths* .... I can't do this. I can't kill an innocent girl like this. I can't kill you like before. UGH. I'm going downstairs. DON'T READ ANY OF MY PERSONAL FILES.  
  
Downstairs  
  
Cloud: Sephiroth, get back here.  
  
Sephiroth: Jeez I am here idiot.  
  
Cloud: Shutup  
  
Sephiroth: Shut up, Blonde.  
  
Everyone else: Ooooooooooh. Shut Down. Cloud just got shut down.  
  
Cloud: *Wimper wimper* *Cry cry*  
  
Sephiroth: BORING. *Goes back upstairs*  
  
Back upstairs  
  
Aeris: HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA. Wow. Embarrassing. And he likes  
  
Sephiroth: I'm......... YOU READ MY PERSONAL FILES!  
  
Aeris: Yep. Everything. Even the Diary.  
  
Sephiroth: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO  
  
Sephiroth Choir: SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: Get away from me choir. My deepest secrets have been discovered. Now what would Cloud do? Yes, he'd kill himself. *Lies down on floor next to Aeris* Do me a favor. Kill me with my sword.  
  
Aeris: But but but....  
  
Sephiroth: Please do it.  
  
Aeris: NO.  
  
Sephiroth: *With Dark voice* HAHAHHA  
  
Aeris: *GASPS*  
  
Sephiroth: NO! ANSEM STAY AWAY FROM ME.  
  
Aeris: ANSEM?!?!!?!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: *Dark Voice* HAAHHAAHAH. Time to kill you Aeris.  
  
Sephiroth: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOo  
  
Sephiroth Struggled against Ansem's mind powers. He cut Aeris' chains and she ran for it.  
  
Downstairs.  
  
Aeris: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Everyone: AERIS?  
  
Aeris unlocks the dungeon locks.  
  
Aeris: SORA. ANSEM IS BACK. HE"S POSSESSING SEPHIROTH!  
  
Cloud: WHAT THE HELL? WHO THE HELL IS ANSEM?  
  
SORA: OH BOY. *Runs upstairs*  
  
Cloud: DUDE, I'm coming too. He's not gonna last one second. *Runs upstairs*  
  
Tifa: Cloud, WAIT! Ughhhh. You are so rash. *Runs upstairs*  
  
Aeris: EVERYONE, GET OUT NOW.  
  
Everyone runs out.  
  
Upstairs  
  
Sephiroth: GET AWAY FROM ME.  
  
Ansem: HAHAHA. I JUST LOVE POSSESSING PEOPLE'S MINDS. I CAN TORTURE THEIR FRIENDS. OH, how I love my job.  
  
Sora: Ansem, you will not get away from this.  
  
Cloud: ALRIGHT THAT'S IT. KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND TABLE.  
  
Ansem: NOOOOOOOOOOO.  
  
Sephiroth: *Panting* Thanks Cloud. You're lucky I had a strong mind. Otherwise, Ansem would've made me kill Aeris. And I almost did too.  
  
Cloud: You were about to kill Aeris? Now you die.  
  
Sephiroth: NOOOOOOOOOOO.  
  
Cloud: Swings his sword, stops right at Seph's neck.  
  
Cloud: *Sighs* I can't kill you. You just saved Aeris.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Jim: DIE CEREBRATE!  
  
The cerebrate died, and also the hydras in the castle died.  
  
The party then returned to normal.  
  
Aeris: Hey, guess what? I read Seph's Personal File. With his exclusive DIARY.  
  
Cloud: *GASPS* OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR THAT DIARY? YOU HAVE IT NOW?  
  
Areis: Yep. Here ya go. Happy birthday Cloud.  
  
Cloud: You gave me Seph's DIARY for a birthday present?!!!! Wow, that's the best birthday gift you've given me. :) Now let me read this. Hmmmmmm. I see. Interesting. MUHAHAHHAHAH.Oh man. Thanks Aeris. That clears upa lot. And. *Gasps* Aeris, did you read all of this.  
  
Aeris: Yep. Even the page of crushes. And...... It's embarrassing for him and me.  
  
Cloud: What, he had a crush on you? I'm looking at this. OMG.  
  
Aeris: That's right. It's scary.  
  
Cloud: Sephiroth! YOU EVIL MANIAC. YOU ARE SO PIRVIRTED.  
  
Sephiroth: WHAT! So a guy can't dream about a girl?  
  
Cloud: You are SO NOT GOING OUT WITH AERIS.  
  
Sephiroth: What? You're the jerk. I could've nice with some female guidance. You took mine, which was Aeris.  
  
Cloud: *Sigh*  
  
What will happen next chapter? What did Sephiroth do that was so pirvirted? And what will happen enxt? Just R&R. Thank you. 


	7. Me, Myself, and Aeris

Disclaimer; I do not own the legend of Zelda, starcraft, kirby, final fantasy-X, Marth, Roy, super Smash brother Melee, pokemon, yugioh, kingdom hearts, or sonic the hedgehog.  
  
Party in the house  
  
Chapter 7 Me, myself, and Aeris  
  
Zelda: Chase LINK!  
  
All Link girls chase Link  
  
Aeris: SEAL EVIL.  
  
All girls chasing Link freeze  
  
Link: HUH?  
  
Aeris: Run now. This doesn't last forever.  
  
Link: Ok.  
  
Link runs to the kokiri forest again.  
  
Link: *Pant* I need to exercise. Aeris sure did do the job.  
  
Aeris: Yep I did.  
  
Link: AHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aeris: Don't worry. I'm not after you (He is so hot).  
  
Dlink: Aeris, don't start laying on Link.  
  
Link: Huh?  
  
Aeris: Dlink, can I talk to you privately?  
  
Dlink: Ok...  
  
In Saria's house  
  
Aeris: Dlink, don't mess this up. I know you can read my mind.  
  
Dlink: Come on. Really. I thought you loved Cloud, or Sephiroth.  
  
Aeris: Yea, but Link is SOOO CUTE.  
  
Dlink: I see. Well, a word of caution. There are already 5 others going after him. And don't go for me if Link chooses someone else.  
  
Areis: But you're his shadow. You're cute too.  
  
Dlink: Awwww. *Blushing* You really think so?  
  
Aeris: Yea.  
  
Dlink: Well, I'm kinda like safety net. Cuz five girls, Link can only choose one. The girls will go for me if they aren't chosen by Link.  
  
Link: Whatcha talkin about?  
  
Aeris: ummmmm. Secret.  
  
Link: What?  
  
Aeris: Secret.  
  
Link: Ok then.  
  
Dlink: Link, I need to talk to you. In private.  
  
Link: Ok.......  
  
In Link's house  
  
Dlink: Link, Aeris likes you.  
  
Link: Oh great. Another girl to my "Run away list"  
  
Dlink: Yea.  
  
Link: Let's go back.  
  
Back outside  
  
Aeris: Link, where to now?  
  
Link: Maybe to Termina would be good.  
  
Dlink: Do you know how to get to Termina?  
  
Link: Sure. *Plays song of Soaring*  
  
Link, DLink and Aeris are transported to the owl statue in Clocktown.  
  
Dlink: Holy cow, we're in clocktown.  
  
Link: Let's go to the stock pot inn.  
  
Dlink: Good idea  
  
At the stock pot inn  
  
Anju: hello hello. *Gasps* LINK! Kafei, he's here!  
  
Kafei: Link, where have you been?  
  
Link: Nowhere.  
  
Kafei: And WHY IS AERIS WITH YOU? I'm very suspicious.  
  
Aeris: Oh, I just followed him.  
  
Kafei: K. We have plently of rooms. I presume you want a room without being tattled on correct?  
  
Dlink: Yea. Just for one night.  
  
Anju: Ok.  
  
Link: Oh, and here are 200 rupees.  
  
Kafei: WOW. Thanks Link. That'll buy us food for a week.  
  
Link: No prob.  
  
Back at the castle  
  
Zelda: Link and Aeris is officially gone. So is Dlink.  
  
Sk: I think they're in clocktown.  
  
Zelda: How do you know?  
  
Sk: Kafei told me. They rented a room in the stock pot inn.  
  
Zelda: we are going to Termina!  
  
Ylink: Wait. I can get you there in a flash. *Plays song of soaring*  
  
They land on the clocktown owl statue.  
  
Sk: WHOA. You definitely learned some tricks.  
  
At the stock pot inn  
  
Zelda: Hi Anju.  
  
Anju: Hi Zelda. Everyone is here now.  
  
Zelda: Everyone?  
  
Anju: Link, Dlink and Aeris rented a room here.  
  
Zelda: THANK FOR THE INFO. Here, 1000 rupees.  
  
Anju:.......!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: And 50 more for the rent.  
  
They go to Link's rented room. Dlink is sleeping there.  
  
Zelda: DLINK WAKE UP.  
  
Dlink: Huh? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Zeda: WHERE IS LINK AND AERIS?  
  
Dlink: I d-d-don't know. Honest to god.  
  
Zelda: Is he telling the truth?  
  
Dark Archon: No.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Zelda: Tell me the truth.  
  
Dlink: FINE. I think he and Aeris went to go to the Author's house.  
  
Zelda: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS SO IT. *Slaps Dlink*  
  
Dlink: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?  
  
Zelda: For not taking of Link.  
  
Everyone goes to Author's house.  
  
Dlink: Suckers.  
  
Link: That was great Dlink. Thanks.  
  
Aeris: Thank you Dlink. *Small kiss*  
  
Dlink: *Blushing* :)  
  
At the author's house  
  
Zelda: Where is Link and Aeris?  
  
Author: At the stock pot inn.  
  
Zelda: What??!!!!  
  
Author: Dlink lied to you.  
  
Zelda: HOW?  
  
Author: You never ever asked the Dark archon if he was lying when he said FINE.  
  
Zelda: GRRRRRRRRR.  
  
Back in the room at stock pot inn  
  
Link: You know, we might need to now.  
  
Aeris: You're right but before we leave.....  
  
They get closer and kiss in the lips.  
  
Dlink: Beautiful.  
  
Zelda: I'm COMING TO GET YOU LINK!!  
  
Link: HOW THE **** THEY GET HERE SO FAST?  
  
Dlink: You're younger self, Ylink was with them.  
  
Then suddenly, a recall spell was cast at them.  
  
The Arbiter was in Hyrule, next to Zelda's Castle.  
  
Link: WOW. We're in Zelda's castle. Thanks Danimoth.  
  
Danimoth: No prob.  
  
In Zelda's castle  
  
Zelda: THERE HE IS LINK!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: Oh boy.  
  
Zelda: NO WAIT. It's time to go to sleep.  
  
Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Zelda: J/K. It's time to announce who's gonna slee p with who.  
  
Zelda: WE do have 6 more days.  
  
Eveyrone: YAY.  
  
Zelda: Now I have many rooms. The rooms will be NON-GAY.  
  
Zelda's room: Zelda and Link :) Room 1: Sora and Kairi and Ruto and Saria and Tifa and Aeris and Romani and Malon and Mido. Room 2: Cloud, Kirby, Marth, Roy, and some random Hyrulian girl. Also Sonic, Shadow and Amy Room 3: Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Wendy and a hydralisk Room 4: Jim, Artanis, Zreatul, Tassadar, and Infesetd Kerrigan.  
  
Duke Devlin: Sup people. Don't forget about me. *Twirls hair like usual*  
  
Zelda: Well, you and your fan girls can sleep in the dining room. Everyoone else is to leave. But come back tommorrow. NOW CHASE LINK!!!!  
  
Link: AHHHHHHH.  
  
Duke: Girls help him.  
  
Later that night  
  
Link: I'm gonna take a shower and ABSOLUTELY NO PEEKING.  
  
Cloud: I call I'm after Link  
  
Sora: I call after Cloud.  
  
All the Girls: OKAY.  
  
Zelda: Girls, I have done something evil. I have placed cameras In the BATHROOM.  
  
Girls: GASP  
  
Aeris: REALLY? WHOA. PIRVIRTED.  
  
Link Girls: *Swoon* *Dreamy* Link......  
  
Link when in, and took a quick shower.  
  
Cloud went in, but.....  
  
Cloud: HAHAHAHAHA. Good one Zelda. Link didn't even know.  
  
Zelda: *GASPS* How did you know?  
  
Cloud: I have my sources. Aeris, I know you're there too. Skullkid, you're gay. And I know you're there Kairi to watch Sora. Don't deny it Ansem. You're gay as well.  
  
Kairi: ANSEM!!!!!  
  
Ansem: WHAT?  
  
Zelda: IS he lying?  
  
Dark archon: Can't tell. He's shrouded by darkness. I suggest you kick him out anyways.  
  
Cloud: Tifa, I know you just walked into the room. AND NO. Sonic is not here Amy.  
  
Zelda: Cloud, you scare me.  
  
Cloud: I know. My source is a tattletale. Tatl and Tael.  
  
Zelda: Cloud, are you gonna shower or not?  
  
Cloud: Fine.  
  
Cloud takes a shower.  
  
Sora comes in.  
  
Sora: Time to take another shower. (I know they're looking.) Girls please, no peeking.  
  
Zelda: DID CLOUD TELL YOU?  
  
Sora: Yes. I'll take the shower anyways.  
  
Kairi was entranced.  
  
After the showers were done, they were bored.  
  
Zelda: Let's go to sleep. We're all bored.  
  
They slept in their assigned rooms.  
  
Next Chapter is the second day. R&R. Please review. I've only gotten one review for this so far. Maybe more, but not much. Tell me if you like this story so far. Next chapter is gonna be hilarious. 


	8. And a brand new SCV

Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda, Sonic the hedgehog, Kirby, Super Smash Brothers Melee, starcraft, final fantasy 7-X, Marth, Roy, Kingdom Hearts,  
  
Party in the house  
  
Chapter 8 And a brand new SCV  
  
Zelda: Wassup with the SCV?  
  
Author: You'll see. HAHAHAHAAHAHAHHA. *Evil Laugh* HAHAHAHHAHAHAH. :)  
  
Zelda: I don't like the sound of this at all.  
  
Author: You won't. You won't.  
  
In the castle  
  
Zelda: I'm so bored. What the?  
  
Farore used her wind to blow everyone back to their houses.  
  
Zelda: FARORE!  
  
Farore: Hey. The author ran out of ideas, so he used me. Finally. I'm USEFUL.  
  
Zelda: Fine. I wanna caroling. Father, I'm caroling okay?  
  
King: Sure honey.  
  
Zelda changes the season to winter with the rod of seasons.  
  
Zelda: (Finally this rod is useful)  
  
In a zerg swarm.  
  
Zelda: Hey can I borrow some zerg people?  
  
Overmind: Sure.  
  
Zelda: Thanks.  
  
In a terran outpost  
  
Zelda: Can I borrow some terrans?  
  
Jim: Sure Zelda  
  
In a protoss colony  
  
Zelda: Sup Zeratul. Can I borrow some protoss?  
  
Zeratul: Sure.  
  
Impa's house  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
Impa: Huh?  
  
Song: 12 days of Christmas  
  
Zelda: On the first day of Christmas the Blizzard (Entertainment company) gave to me 1 ZERGLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FALALALAALLAALALALLAALALA  
  
And a brand new SCV  
  
Impa: Can I join this carol?  
  
Zelda: Of course Impa.  
  
Gannon's house  
  
On the second day of Christmas the blizzard gave to me 2 HYDRALISKS!!!!!!!!!!!!! FALALALLALALALAALAALALLALAL ............................ and a brand new SCV  
  
Rauru's house  
  
On the third day of Christmas the blizzard gave to me 3 fighting Zealots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FALALALALALLALLALALALALAL........... and a brand new SCV  
  
Nabooru's house  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas the blizzard fave to me 4 terran marines!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FALALLALALAALALLALALALLL...... and a brand new SCV  
  
Ruto's house  
  
On the fifth day of christmas the blizzard gave to me 5 Dragooooooooooooooooons!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FALALALALALAALLAALLALALALA......... And a brand new SCV  
  
Riku's and Kairi's house  
  
On the sixth day of christmas the blizzard gave to me 6 Goliaths!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FALALALALLALALALALLALALL........ And a brand new SCV  
  
Sonic and Shadow's house  
  
On the seventh day of christmas the blizzard gave to me 7 Corsairs!!!!!!!!!!!! FALALALALAALALLA...... And a brand new SCV  
  
Saria's house  
  
On the eight day of christmas the blizzard gave to me 8 seige tanks!!!!!!!!!!!! FALALALALLALALALA .... And a brand new SCV  
  
Lon Lon Ranch  
  
On the Ninth day of christmas the blizzard gave to me 9 ultralisks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FALLAALLALALALALAL ...... And a brand new SCV  
  
Romani Ranch  
  
On the Tenth day of christmas the blizzard gave to me 10 mutalisks!!!!!!!!! FALALALALALLALLLA....... and a brand new SCV  
  
Super Smash Brothers Melee HQ  
  
On the eleventh day of christmas the blizzard gave to me 11 arbiters !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FALALALALALLALAL ..... And a brand new SCV  
  
Link's House  
  
Link: What?  
  
Everyone: On the12th day of christmas the blizzard gave to me 12 Gantrithors 11 Arbitors 10 mutalisks 9 ultralisks 8 seige tanks 7 corsairs 6 goliaths 5 dragoons 4 marines 3 fighting zlots 2 hydralisks 1 zerg zergling ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................................................... AND A BRAND NEW SCV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: A BRAND NEW SCV?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOA. I've always wanted one of those!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait. Why are you guys caroling at my house?  
  
Zelda: Cuz I was bored. Let's go back to the castle at the normal season. *Gives Link the rod of seasons*  
  
Link: *Swings the rod* Done. Let's go.  
  
Author's house  
  
Zelda: I HAD TO SING!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN FRONT OF RUTO. MALON SANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author: Yea yea. It was classic.  
  
Was that boring? Tell me. If you know the 12 days of christmas song and starcraft, this is actually pretty funny. R&R. I'll update soon. 


	9. Truth or Dare 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, starcraft, Final Fantasy VII- X, Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog, pokemon or Super Smash Brothers Melee.  
  
Party in the house  
  
Chapter 9 The Truth or Dare 2  
  
Zelda: I'm bored. Everyone to my room.  
  
In Zelda's room  
  
Zelda turns on Super Smash Brothers Melee.  
  
Link: What the.......  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Eveyrone gets sucked in to the TV.  
  
Gannon: Where are we?  
  
Lin: You are in the TV world. Channel "video". Occupied by Super Smash Brothers Melee. Now go FIGHT in Lake Hylia.  
  
Ruto: Sweet.  
  
All are transported to Lake Hylia.  
  
Ganondorf: HYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA. (Warlock Punch)  
  
Link: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Cloud: What does this red and white ball do? *Throws at Ganon*  
  
Gannon: Do'h  
  
Lugia and Ho-oh appear.  
  
Lugia: *Roar*  
  
Ho-oh: *Sacred Fire*  
  
Lin: New items are here. (Lin and Link are different people. I made up Lin. Funny story how I got it) Red crystals=Summon gems. Green crystals= Materia spells. You will learn a spell to use forever in the match. Purple=Skills. Skills are automatic, so you don't have to do anything. Black= Help from a random character for rest of match. Blue= life recovery.  
  
Cloud: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. It's a red crystal. *Throws randomly, hits Zelda by accident* Whoops. Hehe. Sorry.  
  
Ground starts shaking, the lake gets surrounded by a circle.  
  
Tifa: Oh boy.  
  
Aeris: That's familiar  
  
Sephiroth: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. NOT-NOT-NOT. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. CLOUD, YOU EVIL MEAN EVIL MEANIE.  
  
Cloud: Oooooooh YAY.  
  
A knight comes out of nowhere, and kills everyone except Cloud.  
  
This repeats 11 more times, then....  
  
Cloud: Sup King Arthur.  
  
King Arthur: Sup Cloud. Happy to help ya again.  
  
Zelda: King Arthur?  
  
Arthur: Ya know, I wouldn't dare hit you at all, but I owe a favor to Cloud so. *Slashes everyone except Cloud* Cya Cloud. Peace  
  
Cloud: Peace Arthur.  
  
King Arthur vanishes.  
  
Sephroth: Another red crystal. *Throws at Aeris accidentally* Whoops. Sorry Aeris.  
  
Aeris: *Blushing*  
  
A comet appears out of nowhere and hits everyone except Sephiroth.  
  
Eveyrone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
More fighting  
  
Seph: I win HAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Aeris: No you didn't . *Slap*  
  
Seph losees his balance and falls off the stage and loses his last stock.  
  
Aeris: Yay. I WIN. I win!  
  
???: No, you haven't.  
  
Aeris: What?  
  
Cloud: I'm sorry Aeris but..*Raises his sword behind Aeris*  
  
Aeris: CLOUD?!???!!!!! O.o  
  
Slash  
  
Cloud: *Pant*  
  
They go back.  
  
Aeris: Cloud! YOU MEANIE. WHY? *Starts pounding on Cloud*  
  
Cloud: Aeris, you're punches don't hurt me.  
  
Aeris: Oh yea? *Punch*  
  
Cloud: Nope, that didn't hurt.  
  
Aeris: :( You're so mean today.  
  
Cloud:............  
  
Zelda: Chase CLOUD!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: *Runs* Oh shoot.  
  
All girls chase Cloud. Boys try to stop Cloud.  
  
Seph: No no Cloud. Stay here. *Slash*  
  
Cloud: AHHHHHHHHHH. *Runs past Seph*  
  
Sora: *Summons Dumbo* Dumbo, shoot your water from thy nose.  
  
Dumbo: *Shoots water*  
  
Cloud: AHHHHHHHHH. *Jumps out of the way*  
  
Cloud was close to the gates of the castle until suddenly, another figure comes out of nowhere blocking the way.  
  
This figure had Jet-Black spikey hair. Just like Cloud, except Jet Black. He had armor of Cloud, but had a skin like Dlink. Instead of green mako eyes, he had blue eyes. He drew a blue sword, aka Ultimate Weapon. Cloud drew his Apocalypse sword.  
  
They dueled, and when everyone caught up, Cloud was victorious.  
  
Zelda: Who's that?  
  
Dcloud: I'm Dark Cloud.  
  
Cloud: I have no time to be with you. *Runs* CID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cid: Sup Cloud.  
  
Cloud: I need help badly. *Mob of girls approach*  
  
Cid: I see. They angry, crushed, or both?  
  
Cloud: I can't tell.  
  
Cid: Hop on anyways.  
  
The girls caught up in the ship anyways.  
  
It was like hide and seek. Cloud kept hiding. Until he was cornered near the deck.  
  
Tifa: There he is!  
  
Girls: He's so handsome. And tough. And strong.  
  
Cloud: *Backs away, to the edge of the railing* (I guess they got me. Wait a lake!) CID!. There's a lake nearby. Take us there.  
  
Zelda: Lake Hylia!!!! Get him now before he jumps!  
  
All the girls start running. They reach edge of Lake Hylia. Cloud then jumps on the railing.  
  
Cloud: *Turns around and gives thumbs up* *Wink* *Jump*  
  
Everyone: CLOUD!  
  
Mido: *Pushes Sora* HAHA  
  
Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Everyone: SORA!  
  
Ganon: *Pushes Mido*  
  
Everyone: MIDO!  
  
Impa: *Pushes Ganon*  
  
Everyone: GANON!  
  
Sonic: Oh well, better jump off before I get pushed off. *Jumps. Shadow does the same*  
  
Everyone: SONIC! SHADOW!  
  
They all land on the back of Valefor.  
  
Yuna: Good Job Valefor.  
  
All the boys who just fell: WHOA.  
  
Valefor brings them down.  
  
People on ship: Cid, take us down.  
  
Cid: Alrighty.  
  
Everyone got together around a campfire.  
  
Zeldas: That was fun.  
  
Cloud: Yea. So Dcloud, how did you become born?  
  
Dclou: When Seph started going out with Aeris in high school, then you got dark thoughts about Seph.  
  
Everyone looks at Seph and Aeris  
  
Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Seph likes Aeris *Repeats over and over*.  
  
Seph and Aeris: *Blushing furiously*  
  
Mido: They're even BLUSHING.  
  
Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Sephi and Aeris sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s- i-n-g.  
  
Seph: *Fuming*  
  
Some dark voice: Shut up I can't sleep.  
  
Seph: Thanks some random Dark Voice  
  
Dark Voice: You're welcome. *Light reveals to be Mewtwo trying to sleep* ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.  
  
Tifa: So Aeris, you went out with the guy that killed you?  
  
Aeris: This was high school. BEFORE he killed me.  
  
Tifa: *Giggling*  
  
Aeris: This is not FUNNY.  
  
Mewtwo: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I UNLEASH MIMI.  
  
Everyone: *Gasp* The dreaded MIMI.  
  
Mewtwo: Shut up.  
  
Zelda: Fine then we'll just move..  
  
Mewtwo: SHUT UP ALREADY.  
  
Zelda: OKAY OKAY. We're moving.....  
  
Mewtwo: I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DON'T EVER SHUT UP.  
  
Everyone left without saying anything.  
  
Zelda: We now playing Truth or Dare. God I love that game. Kirby is TO BE EXCLUDED  
  
Everyone: YAY.  
  
Author: No, he is to play.  
  
Zelda: Fine.  
  
Gather around circle. More players this time.  
  
Zelda: I start off. *Looks at Link dreamily* Truth or Dare Link?  
  
Link: (I got a bad feeling about this.) This time, Dare.  
  
Zelda: I dare you to date me right now. It's still evening.  
  
Link:..................................  
  
Zelda: Let's go! *Takes Link by the hand and nearly drags him out*  
  
Link: Sora Truth or Dare?  
  
Sora: Dare.  
  
Link: GO on a date with Kairi. Cya.  
  
Sora and Kairi start to blush.  
  
Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh. Sora likes Kairi. *repeats over and over*  
  
Sora: *Embarrased* Come on Kairi, let's go.  
  
Everyone: OOOOOOOOOh. *Giggles* Hehehehe. *Gasp* They're even HOLDING HANDS!  
  
Sora and Kairi were holding hands.  
  
Sora: Hold on to my hands, Kairi.  
  
Kairi: *Blushing* O-o-okay Sora.  
  
Then suddenly music by Hikaru starts playing.  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Hikaru: WHAT?? I love it everytime those two are together. It's very romantic. Selphie, Tidus, or Wakka wouldn't wanna miss this. *Kairi and Sora blush even more*. O.o God you people are gay. *Is recalled by Danimoth's recall ability*  
  
Wakka, Selphie and Tidus: Hey Sora!  
  
Sora: *gulp*!  
  
Wakka: Sora. *Whispers in ear* Good job Sora. You picked the right girl.  
  
Selphie: *Whispers in ear* Kairi, you're going out with Sora? Wow. That is so romantic.  
  
Sora: Saria, Truth or Dare?  
  
Saria: Mmmmmmmmmmm. Dare.  
  
Sora: I dare you to go out with Mido. Cya.  
  
Sora and Kairi leave quickly, teased even more.  
  
Saria: ............  
  
Mido: *Drools*  
  
Saria: Cloud, Truth or Dare?  
  
Cloud: Dare.  
  
Saria: I dare you to go out with YUFFIE. Cya  
  
Saria and Mido leave, just close together, nothing "Special".  
  
Cloud:....................  
  
Yuffie: Let's go.  
  
Cloud: Seph, Truth or Dare?  
  
Seph: Dare.  
  
Zelda: WHAT IS WITH THE DARES PEOPLE? IF YOU WANT DATES, WE'LL PLAY THE DATING GAME AFTERWARDS.  
  
Cloud: Go date Aeris. Cya  
  
Seph and Aeris blush were facing the other direction. Everyone notices.  
  
Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Seph and Aeris. On a date.  
  
Seph: Shut up.  
  
Aeris: Let's go quickly and end this.  
  
Seph: Fine. Kenny, Truth or Dare?  
  
Kenny: Dare.  
  
Seph: Go on a date with Romani. Cya  
  
Seph and Aeris leave, HOLDING HANDS.  
  
Kenny: MMMMMMMMMMMmmm mMm m mmMMmM mM MMM mMMm mm.  
  
Romani: Cartman, can you come with us to translate?  
  
Cartman: Sure.  
  
Kenny: * Extremely Mufled* Kyool? Troo oo Doo?  
  
Kyle: Dare Kenny.  
  
Kenny: MMMMM mmmm m MMM mMmM mm MMMm M.  
  
Kyle:...........................  
  
Everyone: WHAT WHAT?  
  
Cartman: Kenny just dared Kyle to go out with Wendy.  
  
Everyone: *Gasps*  
  
Wendy: ...........................  
  
Kenny: M M  
  
Cartman: Kyle, welcome to your most embarassing day. Wendy, Kyle likes you.  
  
Kyle: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CARTMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cartman: Hehe. Let's go  
  
Cartman, Kenny and Romani leave.  
  
Wendy: Kyle? You like me? Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Kyle: It's hard to tell someone you like them. You do know that right?  
  
Wendy: Let's go and spend a great time.  
  
Kyle: Stan, Truth or Dare?  
  
Stan: Dare.  
  
Kyle: Go date Malon. Cya  
  
Kyle and Wendy leave, holding hands.  
  
Stan: Ganon, Truth or Dare?  
  
Ganon: Dare.  
  
Stan: Date Impa. Cya  
  
Ganon:.................. Sonic, Truth or Dare?  
  
Sonic: I'll take a dare.  
  
Ganon: Amy. Cya  
  
Leaves with Impa.  
  
Sonic:........... *Turns around to see Amy, smiling and blushing*  
  
Amy: YAY. Finally. Sonic can go out with me.  
  
Sonic: Jim, Truth or Dare?  
  
Jim: Dare.  
  
Sonic: Go with Kerrigan.  
  
Jim: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Sonic: I mean normal Kerrigan. Cya  
  
Jim: Oh. Zeratul?  
  
Zreatul: Truth.  
  
Jim: Do you have a crush on anyone.  
  
Zeratul: No.  
  
Jim: K  
  
Jim leaves with Normal Kerrigan.  
  
Zeratul: Tassadar?  
  
Tass: Dare.  
  
Zeratul: Go on a date with Ruto.  
  
Tass: K.  
  
Goes out with Ruto, forgetting to ask Kirby his Truth or Dare.  
  
Kirby, Shadow and Zeratul are left. Artanis went home, Marth and Roy are asleep. Nab and Raruru are in the kitchen.  
  
Zeratul: I've got an evil prank. All of those daters, we can spy on them. I've sent observer cameras to spy on each of them.  
  
Shadow: Observer?  
  
Zeratul: Invisible droids that record, and do the jobs of a camera and studies.  
  
Shadow: Invisible? Cool.  
  
Zeratul: It can only be seen to the one with keen eyes.  
  
Zeratul: Let's go check on my multi-screen TV.  
  
First screen: Link and Zelda  
  
Link: Where do ya wanna go my Royal Zeldness? *Giggles with Zelda*  
  
Zelda: *Laughing* Haha. Oh stop it Link. It's just too funny.  
  
Link: I've got an idea. *Plays Epona's song* Let's go look for your horse and go horseriding.  
  
Zelda: Link, what a great and romantic idea.  
  
Zeratul: I'm even getting this all on tape.  
  
Kirby: Zeratul! So EVIL. I like that.  
  
Zeratul: Keep this a secret and I'll give you copies of this.  
  
Shadow: Sonic is gonna be SO MAD. :)  
  
Second Screen: Sora and Kairi  
  
Sora: Hey Kairi. Where do ya wanna go?  
  
Kairi: I don't know. Maybe we could go drawing. I saved some chalk  
  
Sora: Ok Kairi. Let's go. *Holds hands*  
  
Marth: That kid sure is good. He's younger than me and he knows more about love and romance than me.  
  
Shadow: Marth!  
  
Zeratul: Keep this a secret, and I'll give you a copy of this tape to study from.  
  
Marth: (Thank Din.) Finally. That's a done deal. I can go learn without being publically embarrased.  
  
Sora: Hey Kairi, watch me. *Sora glides in the air*  
  
Kairi: Sora, you can glide. That's amazing. *Hug*  
  
Sora: -_-  
  
Marth: *Taking notes* This is great. Note: Impress girl with supernatural ability.  
  
Screen Three: Saria and Mido  
  
Mido: Where do ya wanna go Saria?  
  
Saria: I don't know *Gloomy*.  
  
Mido: Come on Saria. Let's go to your house.  
  
Saria: Ok.  
  
Zeratul: That's where Sora and Kairi are drawing pictures.  
  
Marth: *More notes* Jeez. I'm learning a LOT.  
  
Shadow: O.o  
  
Screen Four: Cloud and Yuffie  
  
Yuffie is practicing punching, kicking and using Ninja Weapons on trees.  
  
Cloud:..................  
  
Yuffie: Oh come on Cloud. I'm not all that bad am I?  
  
Cloud: *Sigh* No.  
  
Yuffie: Cloud, why don't you like being called a blond?  
  
Cloud: Cuz I'm not a blond.  
  
Yuffie: Ok. Hya! *More punches and kicks*  
  
Cloud: *Hands in face*  
  
Yuffie: Cloud, do something. Let's go spy on Kairi and Sora.  
  
Cloud: That'd be interesting.  
  
Meanwhile, Mido and Saria go to her house, but discover Sora and Kairi are already in it, so they hide and spy on Sora and Kairi.  
  
Cloud and Yuffie spot Mido and Saria.  
  
They see each other.  
  
Cloud: Truce  
  
Mido: Done  
  
Yuffie: Let's spy on Kairi and Sora together.  
  
Saria: Ok.  
  
Marth: Oh man. This is starting make sense.  
  
Shadow: Just shut up and take notes.  
  
Marth: Alright man.  
  
Sora: Let's draw pictures of each other.  
  
Kairi: Ok.  
  
Eventually everone comes to spy on Sora and Kairi.  
  
Marth: Ok. Everyone spy on you=Mr. Popular.  
  
Shadow: Thanks for mentioning the obvious.  
  
Marth: No prob.  
  
Shadow: (OMG)  
  
They tell deadly secrets that would ruin their lives if it got out.  
  
Sora: So Kairi, how do you think of my picture?  
  
Kairi: *Giggles* Silly. Here I'll help. *Draws some more*  
  
Sora: (Wow. I'm on a date with Kairi. :) The best day of my life so far.) *Wink*  
  
Kairi: *Blushes* (Sora winked at me again. This is so great. I wish this could last forever.)  
  
Zelda: Did I just see Sora wink at Kairi?  
  
Link: Yep.  
  
Marth: Note to self: Wink often.  
  
Shadow: Yeah. That's good advice.  
  
Kairi: *Stops* Sora. Do you feel like we're being watched?  
  
Sora: Who'd watch us?  
  
Kairi: I don't know, and that's why I'm scared.  
  
Sora: Ok Kairi, I'll go out and check.  
  
Sora goes out. Then....  
  
Kairi: *Scream* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Sora: KAIRI???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Goes back in*  
  
The others see by looking through window.  
  
Cloud: Let's let the loverboy handle this by himself.  
  
Zelda: Yeah.  
  
Sora: Kairi!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Kairi: Sora!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heartless.  
  
Sora: *Draws Keyblade, then kills all the heartless.*  
  
Kairi: Sora. The heartless. But how?  
  
Sora: I don't know, but they're gone now.  
  
Marth: Note: Save date from black evil heartless.  
  
Shadow: Good info. Very important. *sarcastically*  
  
Marth: Thanks.  
  
Kairi: SORA! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!  
  
Sora: Huh?  
  
The man who studied darkness. The man who used darkness. The man who was responsible for Riku's strange behaviors. The man who almost killed Sora. That was Ansem, standing right behind Sora, with the keyblade that unlocks people's heart. And struck.  
  
Sora: AHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Kairi: SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Draws her wooden sword to attack Ansem*  
  
But instead of Sora's wooden sword, it instantly became the Oblivion Keyblade.  
  
Ansem: *Hit by Kairi* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. *Vanishes*  
  
Kairi: Sora! SORA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora disappeared, for he lost his heart.  
  
A heartless replaced him. Then more heartless.  
  
Kairi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora then creapt behind Kairi. Kairi recognized him.  
  
Kairi: Sora. You've protected me. It's now time for me to protect you. *Kairi covers him*  
  
The heartless swarmed over Kairi. But then a light appeared and destroyed all the heartless.  
  
Kairi was not hugging closely the body of a shadow heartless, but instead was Sora returned to normal.  
  
Sora: Kairi, you saved me from darkness. My heart was almost completely consumed, but then I heard your voice. And our light broke through the darkness.  
  
Link: What is that gibberish he's talking about?  
  
Zelda: I don't know.  
  
Marth: Note: Heart consumed, use light to break through. Have hearts connected to break through darkness.  
  
Shadow: YOU ACTUALLY WROTE THAT DOWN?  
  
Marth: Yep.  
  
Zelda: Come on let's go.  
  
They all enter on Sora and Kairi.  
  
Sora and Kairi: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: Why is everyone here?  
  
Saria: Cuz for about the last....  
  
Zelda: 2 hours.  
  
Saria: 2 hours, we've been spying on you.  
  
Sora: *gulp*  
  
Fizzing of electiricity. An observer breaks down, and reveals itself.  
  
Zelda: What is it?  
  
Danimoth: It's an observer.  
  
Everyone: I Danimoth. What's an observer?  
  
Danimoth: A mechanical drone than is invisible. It cn record, sense, etc. Like an invisible remote control camera. Let's see. REVEAL YOURSELVES OBSERVERS.  
  
More observser are revealed.  
  
Danimoth: Let me check and....... ZERATUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON THESE PEOPLE?  
  
Zeratul: Ummmmm. ERRRRRRRRRRRRR. Yea.  
  
Danimoth: HAVE YOU RECORDED THIS?  
  
Zeratul: You'll probably kill me but yes.  
  
Zelda: *Gasps*  
  
Danimoth: Who here has muttered a secret to their date that is NOT supposed to be heard by anyone else?  
  
Everyone told a deep dark secret, and they all raised their hands.  
  
Danimoth: Observers can detect ALL sounds. As long as a sound is made, it can be picked up by the observer. Now, all Zeratul has to do is rewind, and turn the volume up on that specific noise. In other words, your secret.  
  
Marth: Hi everyone.  
  
Everyone: MARTH!!!!!!!!  
  
Marth: I wrote everything down. I even used the copy Zeratul gave me and posted it on the internet. The second it was posted, one million people uhhhhhhhh.... what was that word? Oh yea. "Downloaded" the recording.  
  
Zelda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. *Weep* I told Link my deepest secrets too. Not quietly either..........  
  
Girls: Zeratul, you give us a copy and we don't kill you.  
  
Zeratul: Done.  
  
Shadow: Hi Sonic.  
  
Sonic: *Gulp* Sh-Sh-Shadow!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow: Yep. I watched the WHOLE THING. With my friend Kirby here.  
  
Zelda: Everyone back to the castle.  
  
Nabooru & Rauru: Hey sup people. We watched all of it too. Yes your Royal Zeldness. HAHHAHHAAAHHA  
  
Zelda: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
The Secrets have been recorded, and downloaded by one million people. What's gonna happen next? Who the hell is Lin? What has Prince Marth learned? What is gonna happen on day three? Will Hikaru ever stop playing that song every time Sora and Kairi are together?  
  
Hikaru: Chances of that happening=the chance of Rauru stops overeating. And I love Romance.  
  
Author: Then you'd say it's a "Slim" chance not a "Fat" chance don't ya think?  
  
Link: *Laughing* HAHHAHAHAH. I get it.  
  
Rauru: NOT FUNNY.  
  
R&R this chapter. Next chapter very soon. I thank the people who have reviewed. 


	10. Dating Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Starcraft, Super Smash Brothers Melee, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII-X, or South Park.  
  
Party in the house  
  
(A/N this is a major Romance chapter. Hope you like)  
  
Chapter 10 Dating troubles  
  
Zelda: Now people. As per order of entertainment to the readers, we are to host a show, called the Dating Game. Only a few participants allowed. The following people are to follow me: Link, Me, Malon, Romani, Sora, Selphie, Riku, Tifa, Aeris, Seph, Cloud, Dlink, Dcloud, Ganondorf, Ruto, Kirby, Sonic, Amy, Ultima, Crystal, Atma, Diamond, Omega and the Emerald Weapon.  
  
Gannon: The Emerald Weapon?  
  
Zelda: I'll explain later.  
  
At a weird studio  
  
Owner: Oh. You must be the Zelda party. Well, we're on air in five min. so get ready.  
  
Link: FIVE MINUTES! What channel?  
  
Owner: Channel 57  
  
Link: *Gasp* The most popular Channel in Hyrule and in Termina!  
  
Owner: That's right. You're appearance has been notified in commercials before hand. Now, we are gonna have a LOT of watchers.  
  
Zelda: *Gulp*  
  
On the show  
  
Host: Greetings. I am the host. I am named Host. We will now be doing the Dating Game but with special guests. First off and foremost, LINK!!!  
  
The stadium of girls go wild. This goes on for ten minutes.  
  
Host: Second guests, the Princess of Hyrule, welcome Princess Zelda.  
  
The stadium of men go wild. This lasts for a minute.  
  
Host: Then comes Malon and Romani, the ranch Girls. Sora is after that.  
  
Sora comes out, and the girls go wild for him too. After all the contestants were showm  
  
Host: And now for the VERY special guests, The Ultima, Diamond, Crystal, Atma, Ruby, Omega and Emerald Weapon. Please come onto the stage.  
  
The weapons walk on the stage.  
  
Host: Alright. Time to pick out of the hat. *Picks Card* And it says Link. Second one says Romani!!!!!!!! That's right. Link and Romani.  
  
Link: (Oh great, it's Romani. She's probably gonna embarrase me in front of the public)  
  
Host: What a great couple. Anyway, the second couple is *Picks Cards* and say that it is Cloud and Aeris!!!!!!!!!! That's right. Cloud and Aeris.  
  
Cloud: (Uh oh! That's gonna make headlines tommorrow.) ;)  
  
Host: Yeah yeah. That's gonna be an interesting date. But anyways, another one is Seph and Tifa!!!!!!!!! That's right. Seph and Tifa.  
  
Seph: (OMG!!!!!! This isn't gonna go too well............)  
  
Host: Yeah, interesting that will be, the next one will be Sora and a random Contestand from the crowd. Let's pick.................... THIS GIRL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amazingly, by the one in a million chances, it was Kairi.  
  
Sora: (It's KAIRI!!!!!! This is going to be great. :) )  
  
Host: Ahhh yes. Sora and Kairi, the lovesick couple. *Sora and Kairi blush* We gotta see this one. Next is Riku and Selphie Then comes Dlink is with Ruto. Ultima is with Emerald. Diamond and Crystal are together. Atma and Omega are going. And the one with Emerald is Dcloud. Ganon is with Kirby, while Amy is with Sonic.  
  
Host: How this works. You must ask the person who has been chosen for you on a date sometime tonight. The one who makes the most romantic date, gets to win. Now go home people. We will have cameras watching you.  
  
Link: Romani, do you wanna go right now?  
  
Romani: Sure, Grasshopper.  
  
Link: Ughhhhhhhhh. Not Grasshopper. (Where would be a romantic place?) Romani, follow me.  
  
Romani: Sure, Grasshopper.  
  
Link plays the song of soaring, then he and Romani are transported to Romani Ranch.  
  
Romani: This is my Ranch! You've taken me to my own Ranch! How sweet of you Grasshopper.  
  
Link: *Sigh*  
  
They go lie somewhere on the ranch grass.  
  
Romani: The stars are beautiful tonight Grasshopper.  
  
Link: They remind me of you.  
  
Romani and Link looked at each other.  
  
Romani: *Giggles* Silly Grasshopper.  
  
Link: -_- Romani. *Yawn* I'm...... too tired... to do much more. *Shuts his eyes*  
  
Link rested his head on Romani's lap.  
  
Romani: Good night Grasshopper. *Blows a soft kiss* *Brushes Link's hair away from his face*  
  
Romani found a tree within a foot away, so she leaned on the tree while Link slept on Romani's lap.  
  
Host: And that, my friends, is a Kodak Moment. *Takes a Kodak camera and takes a picture* (A/N This line is dedicated to my friend Andrew, who liked use that line often. Thanks for the unexpected inspiration.)  
  
Cloud: So Aeris, you wanna go now?  
  
Aeris: Cloud, where do you wanna go?  
  
Cloud: I don't know, and I peresonally don't care, as long as you're happy.  
  
Aeris: -__- You know, I've always wanted to have a professional painter paint a portrait of both of us.  
  
Cloud: Never fear, for I am a professional painter.  
  
Aeris: *Giggles* Cloud. Stop being so funny.  
  
Cloud: Fine. I'll draw a picture and see how you like it. Where do you wanna get the picture drawn?  
  
Aeris: I don't know.  
  
Cloud: Either way. *Whistles*  
  
A gold Chocobo appears.  
  
Cloud: Aeris, climb on.  
  
Aeris and Cloud climb on, and they ride away.  
  
Host: Wow. I expect more coming after their ride is over. *Flash* And that, my friends, was a Kodak moment.  
  
Seph: Tifa, you are acting strange.  
  
Tifa: Well, yeah.  
  
Seph: Where to?  
  
Tifa: I don't know. Archery galley?  
  
Seph: Archery? You sure?  
  
Tifa: Yeah. Let's go.  
  
Seph: I know a quick way to get there.  
  
Tifa: How? *Hand grabbed by Seph*  
  
Seph uses his supernatural powers to fly at a super speed.  
  
Host: Well that certainly was boring.  
  
Sora: Kairi, so ummmmmmmmm. What do ya wanna do?  
  
Kairi: Maybe we could play hide and seek.  
  
Sora: What a lovely idea, Kairi. I'll close my eyes. 20,19,18........  
  
Kairi: I'll hide here. He'll never find me here.  
  
Sora: 2,1 Ready or not Kairi, here I come.  
  
Sora looked and looked, but couldn't find Kairi.  
  
Sora: Man. Kairi's good at this. But.... I'm sooooooooo tired..... I'll lay down and take a nap beside this tree.  
  
Kairi: Sora's sleeping. Maybe I had better go to him.  
  
Kairi comes over, realizes other sleeping figures, revealed as Link and Romani.  
  
Kairi: *Gasps* I'll sleep here too I guess.  
  
Kairi rests her head on Sora's shoulder.  
  
Host: That, my friends, was a Kodak Moment. *Flash*  
  
Selphie: So Riku. Have you ever been on any dates?  
  
Riku: No.  
  
Selpihe: Yay. Here let's go to the restaurant and eat something. I'm hungry.  
  
Riku: Alright................  
  
Selphie: WOW this food is amazing. More please.  
  
Riku: (How much longer must I stay with this hyperactive girl?) *Dark look, as usual*  
  
Selphie: Awwww. Riku, cheer up. Eat something. You know, it's unhealthy to skip a meal you know.  
  
Riku: I know. *Eats a little bit of his food* (Sheesh. She is quite the romantiscist.)  
  
Selphie: Hey Riku, are you gonna eat all of that?  
  
Riku: No. You can have it.  
  
Selphie: For me????? Thanks Riku.  
  
Host: That was SOOOOOOOOOOOO Boring. I expect more. But then again, Riku isn't the dating type.  
  
Ruto: Let's go to my lair.  
  
Dlink: Ok..............  
  
Ruto: Father, this is Dlink. The shadow of Link.  
  
King of Zoras: I see. Well, have fun Ruto. And DLink, take care of my Ruto ok?  
  
Dlink: Ok.  
  
Ruto: I wanna go swimming. You do know how to swim?  
  
Dlink: Can you keep a secret?  
  
Ruto: Ok. *Listening Intently*  
  
Dlink: I don't know how to swim. I'ts embarassing.  
  
Ruto: I'll help you learn.  
  
Dlink: Really? You'd do that for me?  
  
Ruto: Anything for Link. Or for his shadow.  
  
Host: AWWWWWWWW. Well someone likes Ruto finally. That, my friends, is a Kodak Moment. *Flash*  
  
Ganon: So Kirby. You male or female?  
  
Kirby: I don't know. I don't care.  
  
Ganon: I see. Wanna go spy on people?  
  
Kirby: Ok. :)  
  
They go to Romani Ranch. They see Sora, Kairi, Link and Romani sleeping on the same tree.  
  
Ganon: Tee hee. Come on let's have some fun  
  
Kirby: * In front of Sora and Kairi* ^_^) (^-_-^) (v^_^v) ^_^) (^-_-^) (v^_^v) ^_^) (^-_-^) (v^_^v) ^_^) (^-_-^) (v^_^v)  
  
Ganon: *In front of Romani and "Grasshopper"* ^_^) (^-_-^) (v^_^v) ^_^) (^-_-^) (v^_^v) ^_^) (^-_-^) (v^_^v) ^_^) (^-_-^) (v^_^v)  
  
Link: I don't wanna be called Grasshopper.  
  
Author: TOO BAD. The lady has spoken. Your name is Grasshopper.  
  
Amy: Sonic Sonic. Where are we gonna go?  
  
Sonic: Ummmmmm. What do you want to do? You seem like you have something in mind.  
  
Amy: Yeah. I wanna go see the king of the zoras.  
  
Sonic: Alright. *Blushes* Follow me. *Dashes off to Zora Fountain*  
  
Amy: Sonic!! Wait for me. *Blushes*  
  
Host: Wow. Sonic actually Blushed!. That, my friends, was a Kodak Moment. *Flash*  
  
Host: Well, unfortunately, we have to finish. Time's up.  
  
Everyone is warped back by Danimoth's recall ability.  
  
Host: How was everyone on their dates?  
  
Some blushed. Some giggled. Others stayed silent.  
  
Host: Ok. I think we all know who the REAL winner of this is. But we need to vote. Which couple haad the most romantic date? Vote online at www.linkisahottie.com or www.channel57.com. Good night everyone.  
  
I, the author, want your opinions. Who do you think should win this? Now remember to R&R. I get very few reviews :( 


	11. Maybe, some things arearen't that simple...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Starcraft, Kingdom Hearts, any songs that will be shown here, Super Smash Brothers Melee, Sonic the Hedgehog and Final Fantasy VII-X. However, I do own Lin.  
  
Party in the house  
  
Chapter XI Maybe some things are/aren't that simple  
  
Author: I warn you. The next few chapters will have more romance. Anyways, I needed a little romance anyways.  
  
Hikaru: AUTHOR!!!! YOU USED MY SONG!  
  
Author: ERR. Yea.  
  
Hikaru: That means you like me!!! *Chases Author*  
  
Author: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. *Runs to Kairi's house* Kairi, help me from Hikaru. She's going nuts on me!  
  
Kairi: But, I don't know how to help you. Maybe Sora would. Sora!  
  
Sora: What?  
  
Kairi: The author needs help. Hikaru's going mad over him.  
  
Sora: Sorry, no can do. She wrote my song. I can't hurt the person who wrote my song!  
  
Author: LINK. HELP.  
  
Link: Sorry, but I've vowed to stay away from all females until the chapter actually starts.  
  
Dlink: Same here.  
  
Author: Sephiroth!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth Choir: SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seph: Dude, I don't kill girls no more. I've changed. Well, Cloud's on a date with Aeris, Fcloud is with Aerith. Fyuffie is with Lion. Selphie is with Squall. Yuffie is with Reno of the Turks. Kirby is still to be found. Zelda, Saria, Romani, Malon, Ruto would be too busy chasing Link. Sonic's too busy running away from Amy. Shadow is nowhere to be seen either. Jim's trying to kill Infested Kerrigan. Artanis, Zeratul and Tassadar are drunk.  
  
Author: SO WHO DO I HAVE LEFT TO TURN TO?  
  
Seph: Yourself  
  
Author: AHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Hikaru: There you are. *Hug*  
  
Author: AHHHHHHHH. Get away from me. Help me Eminem.  
  
Eminem: My name is Superman. I'm here to rescue you.  
  
Author: Maybe not..........  
  
Selphie: Awwwww. That's so cute.  
  
Author:............... Ok. I'll let you hug me if you sing that song once  
  
Song Simple and Clean (By Hikaur Utada) (A/N Please tell me if this is the right spelling and order. I've seen Four different versions of this artist. Okay? FOUR!)  
  
You're giving me too many things  
  
Lately you're all I need  
  
You smiled at me and said  
  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
What I meant when I said  
  
No, I don't think life is quite that simple  
  
When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say  
  
Please, oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way  
  
That you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
Is a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings  
  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before  
  
Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
Is a little later on Regardless of warnings  
  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before  
  
Author: Sucker *Starts to run*..!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikaru: THERE U ARE. *Hug*  
  
Author:..................  
  
Link: Let's get on with the chapter already k?  
  
Author: Good idea. New Chapter name: Prince Alfred  
  
At Romani Ranch  
  
Link: ZZZZZZz -.-  
  
Romani: :) Grasshopper you're so cute when you're sleeping.  
  
The other side of the tree  
  
Sora: *Sleeping*  
  
In Sora's dream  
  
Sora: Huh? Kairi? What are you doing?!!  
  
Kairi: Sora. Did you really think I liked you? Did you really think I really LOVED you?  
  
Sora: W-w-what?  
  
Riku: Heh. You're pathetic man.  
  
Sora: Riku???!!!!  
  
Riku: Well cya Sora. Hahahahahaahha  
  
Riku and Kairi walk away.  
  
Sora: Riku!!!! Kairi!!!!!! Don't go...........  
  
Kairi: Sora? I'm right here. I haven't gone anywhere. Please wake up.  
  
Sora: *Wakes up* Huh? *Yawn* AHA!!!!!!! I've found you!!!  
  
Kairi: *Giggles* Sora. What's that music?  
  
Sora: Huh?  
  
Drums, violins, trumpets start playing.  
  
Sephiroth Choir: *Random Latin*.SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!! SEPIHROTH!!!!!!!!!! *More random Latin*..SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *More random Latin*......SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!! SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: What the hell?  
  
More music  
  
Sephiroth Choir: *More Random Latin* *Solo Singing* SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! More random Latin SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! More Random Latin Sephiroth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEPHIROTH! More Random Latin SEPHIORTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author: ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!!!! I was just listening to some music. I admit, it was one winged angel, but u needn't just barge in and sing man.  
  
Sephiroth Choir: Oh. Then, let's go boys.  
  
Seph's choir leaves.  
  
A piano comes out of nowhere  
  
Sora plays friends in my heart. But then......  
  
Footsteps. More music. Violins. Sounds like Sephiroth again  
  
Latin......... SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author: NOT AGAIN!!!!! HOW MANY ONE WINGED ANGEL REMIXES DID I DOWNLOAD?  
  
MP3 Player: Three.  
  
Author: *Sigh* Ill just skip it. Yea. That's much better. I'm gone *Disappears*  
  
Sora: Kairi, please, don't ever leave me.  
  
Kairi: Don't worry Sora. I won't. *Gets closer to Sora*  
  
Sora: *all tense* Kairi..  
  
Kairi: *Puts finger on his lips* Shhhh...  
  
This is your typical girl silences boy moment, and the best part of it is  
  
Kairi: *Kiss*  
  
Audience: *From afar* Awwwwwwww  
  
Author: *Comes back* Ok and.....oh. *Leaves*  
  
Sora and Kairi finish kissing.  
  
Sora: (Wow. I didn't think this day would come. I finally kissed Kairi.)  
  
Kairi: (Sora. Oh, I didn't know this would feel so good. Maybe because it's coming from Sora)  
  
Sora: :)  
  
Kairi: :)  
  
Host: And YOU HAVE TO KNOW BY NOW that this, my friends, is a Kodak Moment. *Flash*  
  
Selphie: So Riku, what's it like to have a keyblade?  
  
Riku: Well.....  
  
Selphie: Ooooooo. More food!!!!!!!!  
  
Riku: *Sigh*  
  
Tidus: Hey Riku!!!! Sup man  
  
Riku: Oh god no  
  
Wakka: Hey Riku. Heard you nearly died. Well, you didn't. And YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH SELPHIE? Jeez man, I thought you would've picked Kairi.  
  
Tidus: Ahuh  
  
Riku: Well, I'm on a dating show and the couples are picked at random. Sora got Kairi.  
  
Wakka: Eh whatever. I'll tell ya one thing, she only shuts up if you beat her in a duel.  
  
Riku: What are you guys doing?  
  
Tidus: Well, Yuna told me to meet me here. *Drools* Yuna.....  
  
Wakka: Well, same with me and Lulu.  
  
Yuna: Hi Wakka  
  
Lulu: Hi Wakka  
  
Tidus: Hey Yuna. Let's go sit at this table. *Table next to Riku and Selphie's*  
  
Yuna: Ok.  
  
Lulu: Wakka, how about this table? *Table other side of Riku and Selphie's*  
  
Riku: *Sigh*  
  
Selphie: Hey Riku, have any more money for more food?  
  
Riku: Yea. Ask away.  
  
Selphie: Thanks! Ummmm waiter. Some more of this, some more of that please and blah blah blah etc...  
  
Tidus: Hmph. :(). That's hilarious.  
  
Tifa: Hey Seph. What were you thinking when you killed Aeris?  
  
Seph: It's personal. I'd rather not talk about it....  
  
Tifa: Why? What. You like Aeris or something? Or do you love her?  
  
Seph: (Oh god no!! She knows!) Ummm no. Nothing like that.  
  
Tifa: Seph, you're the WORST LIAR EVER, next to Cloud.  
  
Seph: Awwww. I thought I could fool you.  
  
Tifa: Hey, if you know Cloud, you know anyone. Read Cloud's thoughts, and you can read any.  
  
Seph: Yea right.......  
  
Tifa: Hey we're almost there!  
  
Seph: Haven't arched in a while.  
  
Host: Amazing! I didn't know Seph arched. *Flash* I have SOO much film. :)  
  
Ruto: All right, stroke your hands like this. Yea like that.  
  
Dlink: *Panting* This... is so.... hard...  
  
Ruto: Course. You're only human. A shadow.  
  
Dlink: Anyway, im tired im going to sleep.  
  
Ruto: K.  
  
Host: Anyways... the next couple.  
  
Cloud: I am SOOOO bored.  
  
Aeris: Yea. Here's a good spot.  
  
Cloud: All right. Pick a pose, stick with it, don't move, and I'll show you an amazing picture.  
  
Aeris: Ok Cloud. *Picks a pose*  
  
Cloud: Doopdy doopdy doo. *Starts drawing*  
  
Sephiroth Choir: SEPIHROTH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: Who are you?  
  
Sephiroth Choir: We are the Sephiroth Choir. Sephiroth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: Well LEAVE. I'm trying to draw a picture of a hot lady here. Scram.  
  
Aeris: *Blush* *Trying not to move*  
  
Seph's Choir: Alright.  
  
Cloud: I'll hire you guys you're done okay?  
  
Seph's Choir: Finally, someone who wants us. Cya later. *Leaves*  
  
Cloud: (Finally. I can be with Aeris in private)  
  
Aeris: (Cloud. That's gonna be one interesting picture)  
  
Cloud: *Draws more*  
  
Host: Awwww. Cloud's drawing a picture of Aeris. How romantic. If it's a good picture that's even better!  
  
Sonic: Aight we're almost there...  
  
Amy: AHHHHHHH.  
  
Sonic: *Stops and looks around* What?  
  
Amy: Madeya look!! *Hug*  
  
Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Amy: What?  
  
Sonic: GORONS!!!  
  
Goron: Hi. We're in a happy mood. We want to give the Goron Hug to everyone we meet. *Arms outstretched*  
  
Sonic: OMG NO!!!! AHHHHHHHH.  
  
Goron: Don't be afraid. *Goron hug commencees on Sonic and Amy*  
  
Sonic: AHH! HELP!! *Starts choking* Ahhh *Choke* hhhhhhhhhhhhhh*Choke* hhh.  
  
Host: I feel so bad for Sonic. *Flash*  
  
Kirby: Where now?  
  
Gannon: I don't know. I don't care.  
  
Kirby: Do you like Impa or Zelda at all?  
  
Gannon: ...............  
  
Kirby: Yes no, maybe so? I don't know?  
  
Gannon: Sorry I wasn't listening. Can you repeat that question?  
  
Kirby: Do you like Impa or Zelda at all.  
  
Gannon: Aight. Come here, and I'll tell you a secret.  
  
Kirby: K. *Evil Grin*  
  
Gannon: *Whisper whisper*  
  
Kirby: Oh no!!! You're kidding right?  
  
Gannon: Wrong. I'm serious.  
  
Kirby: I demand that we switch dates!!!!!!!!!  
  
Host: Time's up. Time for the next event! Danimoth, if you will please.  
  
Danimoth: Ok. *Recalls EVERY SINGLE COUPLE*  
  
Link: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. AHHHHHHHH. Malon, Zelda, Don't kill me!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Malon: WAKE UP YOU FOOL! *Slap*  
  
Romani: Hey, don't touch my grasshopper!  
  
Malon: I'll touch my fairy boy as much as I like.  
  
Romani: Screw you! DIE! *Slap*  
  
Malon: Ah! Why you little punk!! *Slap*  
  
A catfight starts.  
  
Host: ALRIGHT THAT'S IT. Send in the SPECIALISTS!  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Cuccos: ATTACK!!!  
  
A hudnred cuccos attack everyone, except for the Host.  
  
Eveyrone: AHHHH please stop!!  
  
Host: Cucco Reteat now!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cuccos: Retreaet.  
  
Cuccos retreat  
  
Host: The next even is a SINGING EVENT!!!  
  
Link: OMG NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
  
Host: Just kidding. We will all be transported to the Gold Saucer, thanks to Danimoth here.  
  
Danimoth: No prob. *Recalls everyone to the Gold Saucer*  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Host: GO in that little hole with your date.  
  
They all go in the hole, which is the theatre section.  
  
SIMPLE AND CLEAN IS THE WAY THAT YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL TONIGHT! ITS HARD TO LET GO.  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Seph's choir: Cloud hired us to do it.  
  
Everyone: Oh.  
  
Guy at entrance: Hey, you are the 100th couple! *Points and Tifa and Seph*  
  
Seph: Oh god no!!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth Choir: Random Latin. SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Random Latin. SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Random Latin. SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author: WILL YOU STOP SINGING SEPHIROTH EVERY TIME I LISTEN TO THE ONE WINGED ANGEL? OR ITS REMIX?  
  
Seph's Choir: We can't stop. Cloud ordered us to.  
  
Everyone: Oh.  
  
Tifa: Let's go Seph and go to the dressing room.  
  
Seph: Oh boy.  
  
Aeris: Cloud, remember when we did this?  
  
Cloud: Yeah. I kissed you. :)  
  
In the backstage  
  
Actor: Jeez!!! They've got this scary looking white haired one winged guy as the prince? Sheesh, I gotta quit this job.  
  
Narrator: In a kingdom far far away, there lived a King and a Princess. One day, the Princess was kidnapped. By the evil Dragon King. So the soldiers and the King called for help from Prince Alfred.  
  
Seph comes out. Looking the same as ever.  
  
Seph: (Aight Seph. Don't screw this up. Remember what Tifa said)  
  
Flashback  
  
Tifa: Seph, don't screw this up please?  
  
Seph: Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't?  
  
Tifa: Cuz I'll ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...... (Tifa Don't DO IT. TIFA DON'T DO IT!!!! UR CRAZY IF YOU DO IT!!) Kiss you. (TIFA YOUR CRAZY!!)  
  
Seph: Ok.  
  
Flashback ends  
  
Seph: *In a noble voice* I am prince Alfred.  
  
Soldier: Ask whomever you think will help you better.  
  
Seph: *Goes to Wizard* So, what's the Dragon King's one weakness?  
  
Wizard: It's one weakness is true love.  
  
Seph: (Oh no!!! Seph YOU IDIOT! Now you gotta do something humiliating to keep this up!)  
  
Seph: Ok.  
  
Dragon King appears, holding Tifa with a tight grip.  
  
Dragon King: HAHAHAHH. You cannot defeat me.  
  
Tifa: Help Help Prince Alfred!!!  
  
Seph: (OMG! He's touching TIFA! That fool! NO DON'T SCREW THIS UP SEPH! DO NOT SCREW THIS UP!) ARGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seph raises his sword, and starts charging energy.  
  
Seph: I love you princess. *Charges at the DK*  
  
Seph knocks Tifa out of the way, and does the  
  
Cloud: OMG!! HES DOING THE OMNISLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Staff Member #1: I thought we confiscated his sword.  
  
Staff Member #2: He has psychic powers.  
  
Staff Member #1 Oh.  
  
Seph: *Slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash*  
  
DK: Ughhhhhh.  
  
Seph jumps in the air.  
  
Seph: *LONG 3 second pause in air* *SLASH!!!!!*  
  
Dk gets pulled up out of the stage  
  
Seph: *Walks over to Tifa* I love you princess.  
  
Everyone: !!!!!!!!!!!!!.......!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.......  
  
Wizard:....(Think of something fast!) And so the Prince Alfred found love for the Princess and had enough courage and power to slay the Dragon King and vanquish evil. (Good Job)  
  
Everyone: O.o. Oh, *Clapping*  
  
Seph: Well that sure was fun.  
  
Tifa: SEPH!! YOU BIG MEANIE!!!!!  
  
Seph: Hehe.Got carried away a little. So, I don't get a kiss right?  
  
Tifa: Well...........  
  
Seph: *Kiss*  
  
Tifa:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Host: WOW!!! Seph has gotta start acting man!!  
  
Sephiroth Choir: SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Already does acting.  
  
Host: Oh. Now everyone will be transported back because of Danimoth's recall. Danimoth if you please.  
  
Danimoth: Of course. *Recall*  
  
Host: Ok, this show is now over. The winners are................ Cloud and Sephiroth!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: What the hell?  
  
Host: Oh, whoops wrong list. Hehe.  
  
Paper says best rival battle ever. Cloud&Sephiroth  
  
Host: It is......... Tifa and Sephiroth!!!! For the amazing play, and for the amazing play backstage.  
  
Seph: YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Host: Yea, we took cameras backstage. How could we not? We were wondering whether there was something between you and Tifa.  
  
Seph:.......................  
  
Tifa:.......................  
  
Host: Anyways, if you want the tape, go buy it from Link. Here Link, take all tapes.  
  
Link takes the tapes.  
  
Link: They start at 50 rupees. Get 'em now while they're still new!  
  
Silence  
  
Link: Fine.  
  
People Please R&R! Come on, I barely get any reviews! I am so desperate. Anyway, since no one reviewed last time, I chose Tifa and Seph to win. If you did review, it's cuz I got the wrong info for some reason. Come on R&R! I don't have that much summer left. *Sigh*  
  
Hikaru: It's okay. It's okay.  
  
Author: *Sniff* *Hugs Hikaru*  
  
Link: Hey, you need ideas for what should happen next?  
  
Author: Yes and no.  
  
Link: K. You see *Wispers*  
  
Author: YOU SICK PIRVIRTED BOY!!  
  
Link: Hehe.  
  
Author: Well anyway, next chapter will be interesting. R&R! *Mutters* Soul Calibur 2....  
  
Link: What was that?  
  
Author: Nothing nothing! Soul Calibur 2............  
  
Link:..........  
  
Author: *Nudge nudge, Wink wink* Soul Calibur 2........ R&R! 


	12. Unmistakeably Uncut and Unreleased

Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda, Starcraft, Super Smash Brothers Melee, Final Fantasy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Kingdom Hearts, Yu-Gi- Oh, Pokemon or any of the songs mentioned in this fanfic. If there is something I forgot, let me know.  
  
Party in the house  
  
Chapter 12 Unmistakeably Uncut and Unreleasted  
  
Author: And so now...  
  
Marth: Shut up  
  
Author: Okie  
  
In Zelda's castle  
  
Mewtwo: HEY EVERYONE! I got the UNRELEASED Super Smash Brothers Melee!  
  
Zelda: Unreleased?  
  
Mewtwo: Yep. With ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT EVER AUDITIONED.  
  
Zelda: Sweet let's play.  
  
Mewtwo: Only if I get to sing.  
  
Zelda: *Shudders* Ok....  
  
Zelda: Everyone we shall play SSBM the UUU VERSION.  
  
Romani: UUU?  
  
Mewtwo: Unmistakeably Uncut and Unreleased  
  
Everyone: Sweet.  
  
Now the players can go up to an unlimited amount, so there was a LOT of ppl.  
  
Narrator: CHOOSE UR CHARACTER.  
  
Malon: I hate that guy. Link can you kill him for me?  
  
Link: Ok. *Narrator dies*  
  
Mewtwo: Little Bunny Fufu was hopping through the forest picking up the mushrooms and BOPPPIN' them on the head.  
  
Everyone: *Shudders*  
  
Character list:  
  
All the original SSBM PLUS  
  
Sonic Shadow Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles Amy Tidus Cloud Strife Sephiroth Lugia Ho-oh Yami Yugi-Muto Archon Dark Magician Ansem Squall/Leon LionHart Zell Dincht Seifer Yuffie Kisaragi Aeris Gainsborough Tifa Lockhart King Arthur Vincent Valentine Sin (Play FFX and you know "Sin") Emerald Weapon Mido Dark Magician Girl Zidane Justin Timberlake Para Dox Little Bunny Fufu Sora Kairi Riku Donald Duck Goofy Haunter Majora's Mask Keaton the ghost fox Sephiorth Choir Cleetus the Slack-jawed Yokel Eminem CatDog Seymour Lady Yuna Selphie Rinoa Joanna Dark Hades (From Hercules) Din Nayru Farore Malon Romani Ruto Saria Sliffer the sky dragon Obelisk the tormentor The winged dragon of Ra Goku Author Author  
  
Everyone fought and fought till only the following people were left:  
  
Ra Goku Din Nayru Farore Lady Yuna Seymour Mewtwo Sephiroth Marth Zelda Link Donald  
  
Everyone left: *Wheez* this is so hard.  
  
Ra: DIE! *Fires sunlight beam*  
  
Goku: AHHHHHHHHHH *Gets eliminated*  
  
Din: HYA!!!!! *Din's fire except stronger*  
  
Yuna: Summon! *Summons Anima*  
  
Anima: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Kills most people with Pain*  
  
Goku: KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!! *Kills Anima and Yuna*  
  
Sephiroth: *Slash*  
  
Goku gets eliminated.  
  
People left: Mewtwo, Sephiroth and Donald.  
  
Sephiroth does the shadow flare at Donald.  
  
Donald: Quack. So you know some spells huh? They're not good enough for me though.  
  
Mewtwo: Well you both suck. HAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Shadow Ball* (These guys are total numbskulls)  
  
Donald: (These guys need to shut up)  
  
Sephiroth: (They've got mental problems messing with me)  
  
Narrator: Guys. Everyone has a special ability no one else has. Donald, you have the ability to regain magic little by little. Mewtwo, you have the ability to freeze, move and recover hp as well. Sephiroth, you have the ability to reincarnate yourself.  
  
Everyone: K  
  
Donald: DIE! Gravaga!!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: No, you die. *Knocks Donald out of the arena*  
  
Donald is eliminated  
  
Mewtwo: Now you. *Tackles Seph*  
  
Seph: AHHHHHHH*Dies*  
  
Narrator: Set!!  
  
Then...  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
A white design that looks like the spellbinding circle appears in midair. It shoots a thin white beam at the ground. When the beam reaches the groun, a small white explosion ensues. When the dust settles, a man is kneeling where the explosion was.  
  
This man had white hair, and was wearing what looked like Seymour's outfit, except all black. His hair was white, but in a cool way. Styled with bangs, he stands up. Then, he shoots his left hand to the left and a black wing comes out of him. He turns around. It was Sephiroth.  
  
Everyone: OMG  
  
Narrator: Oh yea. He gets the special ability reincarnation. This is the reincarnation.  
  
Seph: *Draws sword* *makes ugh and hauh* *Slash and miss*  
  
Mewtwo: *Teleport* *Shadow Ball*  
  
Seph: *Slash*  
  
Mewtwo: UGH!!!!!!  
  
Seph: HAH!!!!!! *Charges to attack*  
  
Seph's choir: SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: *Barrier* Hah. *Recover*  
  
Seph: SUPER NOVA. *Super Nova*  
  
Mewtwo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. *Twitch* *evil look*  
  
Seph: Hah. You're no match for me.  
  
Mewtwo: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
The wind becomes out of control. Music starts playing. Everything is moving eerily. Fire starts burning. Psychic forces start appearing, causing chaos. Mewtwo starts charging up a white beam.  
  
Mewtwo: Powers of Light Powers of Darkness. Combine your powers and make them plight. Elements of fire water wind thunder ice earth combine ur powers and show these fools your awesome might. Power of holiness enter your power and combine your powers to destroy all. Matter of gravity enter this realm. Destroy them with your power.  
  
Then Mewtwo shot out a beam that seemed like the gate guardian attacking, combined with hyper beam, kamehameha, Ultima, Neutron Blast, and the "Final Fantasy".  
  
Seph: UGH, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. *Falls on one knee* *Starts to disintegrate*  
  
Narrator: GAME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: *Pant*  
  
Everyone: HEY MEWTWO!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
  
Mewtwo: Hey, I just whooped all your candy asses. Shut up.  
  
Zelda: Guys, let's just not play this anymore.  
  
Everyone: K  
  
Yugi: Hi everyone.  
  
Everyone: Ahoy Yugi.  
  
Link: Wassup my little friend.  
  
Yugi: `_'  
  
Link: OKAY OKAY.  
  
Ash: Hi everyone.  
  
Everyone:.........  
  
Ash: Good bye. *Leaves*  
  
Everyone: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: OMFG!!! SEVEN DAYS ALREADY PAST!!  
  
Everyone: How?  
  
Zelda: I DON'T KNOW!  
  
Everyone: Well, host another one soon then k Zelda?  
  
Zelda: K.  
  
Author: Hey, go now.  
  
Everyone leaves  
  
DO NOT WORRY. THIS STORY WILL GO ON. Zelda will host another party, or will SHE????????????  
  
Zelda: Of course I will.  
  
Author: What if I decide you don't?  
  
Zelda: I still will host one anyways.  
  
Author: Then I'd lock you up in a room with Hikaru while she sings.  
  
Zelda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Author: Then Seph. Then Sora. Then Mido. Then Mewtwo wihle singing Little Bunny Fufu. Then Navi. Then Link. *Zelda: :)* Then Ganon *Zelda: !_!* Then with Link again.  
  
Zelda: I don't get your point.  
  
Author: You disobey me, you get punished. You rebel against me, you get rewarded. I like that. Now readers don't forget to R&R. I ONLY HAVE TWO FRICKIN REVIEWS PPL. I WILL START NAMING NAMES IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS. CUZ SIMPLE AND CLEAN IS NOT THE WAY IM FEELING TONIGHT, YOU GOT ME? R&R. 


	13. Stone Cold Crazy

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, Sonic the Hedgehog, Final Fantasy 7-10, Super Smash Brothers Melee, Southpark, the Simpsons, Yu-Gi- Oh, Kingdom Hearts, Starcraft, Pokemon, Megaman or Trigun.  
  
Chapter 13: Stone Cold Crazy yo.  
  
Author:YO IM TERRIBLY SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE.  
  
Reviewer: It's okay.  
  
Author: Thanks. Now I titled this chapter "Stone Cold Crazy yo" for a reason. In this chappie, everyone goes stone cold crazy for something. It's also a song I dled about Trigun. :) Now on with the chapter. J/k  
  
????: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (A/N Remember ??? is me, but ????=unknown person)  
  
????: I WILL GET YOU NOW. YOU'RE UNARMED. Hahahahhahaahahhaa.  
  
The person running away wore a big red jacket. He had spikey yellow/blonde hair that was spikeyer than Cloud's hair. He was running like a big idiot.  
  
????: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
????: You can't escape me Vash the Stampede. I will get you.  
  
Vash: But I'm unarmed! *Keeps Running*  
  
????: You're worth $60,000,000,000.00. I'm not letting you go.  
  
Vash: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Huh?  
  
A warp appears out of nowhere.  
  
Vash&????: ???????  
  
Just kidding.  
  
Vash&????: Oh.  
  
????: DIE!!!!  
  
Vash: AHHHH.  
  
????: *Shoots*  
  
The bullet hit Vash, and he fell.  
  
Vash: Ugh...  
  
????: HAHAHAAHAH. I'm RICH. I'M RICH!  
  
Merryl: Not so fast. *Pulls out a gun*  
  
????: Uhhhh..  
  
Merryl: Stay right there and no one gets hurt. Drop that gun.  
  
????: *drops gun*  
  
Milly: Yeah now get away. *Pulls out a bazooka looking gun :)*  
  
Vash: HOLY...  
  
Milly: SHUT UP. I got bigger weapons. This is one of my smallest.  
  
Vash:............  
  
Merryl: Well let's go Vash. You're lucky I found you.  
  
Vash: Errrr yeah. Do either of you have any food?  
  
Merryl&Milly:.............  
  
Vash: WHAT???? Oh well. It's time for the emergency pack.  
  
Milly: Emergency pack?  
  
Vash pulls out a carton box that says "Dunkin' Donuts"  
  
Merryl: I should've known.  
  
Vash: *Eats a donut* MMMMMMMMMM. *With japanese Accent* Love, Peace and Donuts.  
  
Merryl: *The good ol' slap to the forehead*  
  
Milly: Ok, so where to now?  
  
Merryl: Maybe we should go to the new town. You know, the one near the "Temple".  
  
Vash: Sounds good to me. *Eats another donut*  
  
Merryl: You eat like a total pig.  
  
Vash: Hey, I like Donuts. Don't you?  
  
Milly: Sure. In fact, can I have one?  
  
Vash: Sure. I have 50 in here. :)  
  
Milly: :)  
  
They go to the new town.  
  
Fish man: HEY GET YOUR FISH. FISH ARE RICH IN NUTRIENTS OF ALL SORTS. MAKES YOU MUCH STRONGER AND TOUGHER. Hey Vash. Have some fish. *Runs over*  
  
Vash: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Merryl: Vash, he's just selling some fish. I'll take 5.  
  
Fish Man: Here. Have them on me. You need fish anyways.  
  
Milly: Thank you very much.  
  
Fish Man: So Vash, see you later. *Goes away advertising more fish* I gotta find Lan.  
  
Vash: I still prefer Donuts over fish.  
  
Merryl: Well, let's rent a room.  
  
Milly: Ok Miss Merryl.  
  
Merryl: I told you not to call me that.  
  
Vash: Hahaahahaahahah.  
  
Merryl: .\/.  
_____  
  
At the inn.  
  
Merryl: So can we have a room for three please?  
  
Clerk: I'll give you a room for free if you give me some donuts.  
  
Milly: Oh dear, the cost of this inn is expensive.  
  
Merryl: *Checks* *Gasp* That's expensive.  
  
Clerk: Yep. Highest quality in the land. But like I said, I'll give you a room for free for some donuts.  
  
Vash: Here have some. *Gives whole box*  
  
Clerk: A WHOLE BOX!!!! Sweet. Thanks. Room 60, floor 3. *Gives the key*  
  
Milly: Thank you very much sir.  
  
In room 60, floor 3.  
  
Merryl: WHAT????!!!!!! ONLY TWO BEDS?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Milly: Well, someone is gonna have to sleep on the floor.  
  
Vash: Well I'm certainly not.  
  
Milly&Merryl: *The dirty look*  
  
Vash: Okay okay.  
  
During that night.  
  
Vash: Ehhughgughguhguhgh. It's so cold.  
  
An eerie silence occurs.  
  
Vash: sooooo coooollldddd.  
  
????: Sleep powder....  
  
Vash: Huh? What is this *Yawn* dust......*Sleeps*  
  
????: Good job Butterfree. Let's go take him to the temple.  
  
At the temple.  
  
Vash: *wakes up* Huh?  
  
Vash was tied up near a wall.  
  
Vash: HEY WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL HERE?  
  
Gary: Well, I've been sent to capture you. You're supposedly worth $60,000,000,000. That's quite a lot for one man.  
  
Vash: *Sigh* Another hunter....  
  
Gary: Now, I shall put you in a warp, so that you will be sent to my master in the land of Hyrule. Goodbye Vash the Stampede.  
  
During that time.  
  
Merryl: I can't sleep. I wonder how Vash is doing. *Checks*  
  
Merryl: *Gasp* VASH ISNT HERE! Milly wake up.  
  
Milly: Hmmmmm?  
  
Merryl: Vash is gone!  
  
Milly: WHAT? Where could he be?  
  
Merryl: To the Temple.  
  
Milly: Why?  
  
Merryl: I don't really know.  
  
At the Temple.  
  
Gary: Take these offers grant us might.  
  
Meryl: Stay there, BUSTER.  
  
Gary: MUHAHAHAHHAH. Time Travel.  
  
A warp appeared, and everyone except Gary was taken.  
  
Gary: Smell ya later. *Walks away*  
  
Everone in the warp: AHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Thump.  
  
Merryl: Hey where are we?  
  
Milly: I don't know. Hey, we landed near a castle.  
  
Vash: *Sigh* I don't have any more backup donuts.  
  
Merryl: Well, I got the fish.  
  
Vash: Ok, let's eat fish.  
  
Everyone took one fish, leaving them with two fish left.  
  
Vash: Wow, I didn't know fish were that good.  
  
Merryl: :)  
  
Castle Guard: Hey you. GET AWAY FROM HERE. Do you have anything to do with the party going on here?  
  
Vash: Hey there's a party, and in a party there's bound to be food.  
  
Milly: Good idea Vash.  
  
Merryl: Ahem. Yes, we do.  
  
Castle Guard: Have you been invited?  
  
Merryl: Yes.  
  
CG: I could like to see your invitation message please.  
  
Merryl: Oh, the host here sent us a personal saying that we could come. (This guy is dumb)  
  
CG: Ok then, you may enter.  
  
Vash: Wow, I didn't think you'd pull it off.  
  
Merryl: Meh.  
  
In the castle.  
  
Zelda: *Sigh* I gotta host another party.  
  
Author: I am allowing you to.  
  
Zelda: YAYNESS.  
  
So Zelda telephoned everyone except Ruto, but Ruto somehow knew anyway.  
  
Everyone: DA PARTY IS BACK.  
  
Vash: Well, let's get going.  
  
They enter.  
  
Everyone: ..........  
  
Link: Who are you?  
  
Zelda: I never invited anyone I didn't know. And I don't know you. Which means I didn't invite you.  
  
Ruto: No duh Zelda.  
  
Vash: Hey, I just want some food.  
  
Zelda: Okay. But you must join the party first. And to join the party you must have snuck past the guards AND defeat one of our party members.  
  
Vash: That can't be hard. *Pulls out a gun*  
  
Vincent: Oh guns eh? I'll duel you with guns. Let's go.  
  
So Vash and Vincent start shooting each other, missing each time.  
  
Vash: *Click click click* Oh shoot.  
  
Vincent: Aha!!! *Fires rapidly*  
  
Vash: AHHHHH *Dodges bullet like an idiot*  
  
Vincent: *Click click click* How the...  
  
Vash: *Panting*  
  
Vincent: We're both out of bullets.  
  
Vash: Oh really?  
  
Vash's left arm starts to move oddly. Then his hand moves out of place, revealing a gun barrel.  
  
Everyone: HOLY MOTHER..  
  
Vash: SHUT UP. *Cock* I still have secondary weapons.  
  
Vincent: Ok. FIRE!!! Vash was hit by fire spell.  
  
Vash: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. NOT FIRE!!!  
  
Merryl: Oh dear. He's afraid of fire.  
  
Vincent: HYA!. *Kick and punch*  
  
Vash: AHHHH. *Kick and punch back*  
  
Vincent: Ugh, how could I lose?  
  
Zelda: OMG. YOU BEAT VINCENT. IN A GUN FIGHT TOO.  
  
Merryl: He's Vash the Stampede. You don't know him?  
  
Marth: Ahhh yes. The legend of the Human Typhoon, Vash the Stampede.  
  
Zelda: Ok  
  
Vash: I'm Vash the Stampede.  
  
Milly: Milly Thompson, sirs and ladies.  
  
Merryl: Merryl Strife is the name.  
  
Everyone:..........................................  
  
Cloud:.................  
  
Aeris: Ummmmmm, Cloud...  
  
Cloud: DON'T LOOK AT ME.  
  
Merryl: Huh?  
  
Milly: Huh?  
  
Vash: Huh? *Munch*  
  
Tifa: Cloud, YOUR LAST NAME IS STRIFE.  
  
Cloud: I know...  
  
Merryl: Really? That's interesting. I had a father named Cloud too.  
  
Everyone:......................  
  
Cloud: Errrrr..........  
  
Merryl: Just kidding :)  
  
Everone: WHEW.  
  
Kirby: I'm confused.  
  
Nabooru: So am I, so am i.  
  
Aeris: Well, who was your mother?  
  
Zelda: *CoughCoughidiotsCoughCough*  
  
Merryl: I never met my mother, my father just said that my mother had disappeared. He trained me to use guns.  
  
Cloud: I have never ever trained anyone to use guns.  
  
Seph: But I saw u use guns.  
  
Cloud: I DON'T USE GUNS MAN. I USE SWORDS.  
  
Zelda: Ok let's play a game or sing songs. Pick.  
  
Everyone: SING SONGS.  
  
Vash: Singing? I love Singing. *IN a deep voice* Stone cold crazy yo. *normal voice* Give me an electric guitar.  
  
An electric guitar is handed to him by a random person.  
  
Vash: Oh yeah.  
  
Merryl: *Anime Sweatdrop*  
  
Link: Hey I'm starting a band, anyone who wants to audition, come right up.  
  
Everyone goes to Link.  
  
Link: AHHHHHH.  
  
So everybody auditioned. The people who entered were.  
  
Dark Link Malon Romani Lin Seph Aeris Vash Shadow Goron Link Deku Link Zora Link Fierce Deity Justin Timberlake  
  
Zelda: Justin Timberlake????!!!!  
  
Justin: I wanted join.  
  
Link: Okay. Now which song shall we sing?  
  
Seph's Choir: SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: OH GOD NO.  
  
Seph's Choir: Okay. *Disappears*  
  
Shadow: *Starts playing violin part for Where is the love*  
  
Link: People killing people dying.  
  
Seph: Children hurt and ya hear them cryin.  
  
Dark Link: Can you practice what you preach.  
  
Link: And would you turn the otha cheek?  
  
Aeris: Father father father help us.  
  
Lin: Send some guidance from above.  
  
Seph: Cuz people got me got me questioning.  
  
Everyone: Where is the love?  
  
Dark Link: Where is the the love.  
  
Aeris: Where is the love.  
  
Everyone: Where is the  
  
Justin: LOVE, THE LOVE THE LOVE.  
  
Link: What's wrong with the world mama? People livin like they aint got no mamas.  
  
Seph: I think the whole world is addicted to the drama. Attracted to only things that'll bring you trauma.  
  
Vash: Overseas yeah we try to stop terrorism. But we still got terrorists livin here, in the USA, the big CIA. The blood the Krips and the KKK.  
  
Link: If you only have love for your own race, then you only leave space to discriminate. And if you descriminate only generates hate. And when you hate you're boudn to get Irate.  
  
Seph: Brudda you gotta love just to set it straight, meditate your mind and gravitate to the love y'all.  
  
Everyone: WOOOOHOOOOOOOOO.  
  
Vash: STONE COLD CRAZY YO.  
  
Please R&R. Yes it is the end of the chapter. Short compared to others. Not as good, but this was just to introduce our newest member to my stories, Vash the Stampede, Merryl and Milly Thompson AND don't forget Nicholas D. Wolfwood. Now I know Merryl's last name may be spelled Stryfe or Strife, so so please tell me which one it really is. Also, I'm sorry for not updating soon enough.  
  
Vash: :)  
  
Author: Don't forget.  
  
Vash&Author: Love, Peace and Donuts. 


	14. Life in an airplane

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, Sonic the Hedgehog, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Starcraft, Super Smash Brothers Melee, Megaman, Yugioh, Harry Potter, Pokemon, or Trigun.  
  
Party in the House  
  
Note: If It doesn't say Party in the House anywhere in any documents of mine, that's just a sign of laziness and I will try to get working later. Just bear with me. You know the title of the story already.  
  
Warning!: Some of the characters maybe ooc (Out Of Character). Especially Knives :)  
  
Chapter 14: Legato's Weird Life  
  
Zelda: Ok everyone. We are now about to go on a tv show called temptation island.  
  
Everyone: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: Just kidding.  
  
Everyone: Oh.  
  
Vash: 99 BOTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL. 99 BOTTLES OF BEER. YA TAKE ONE DOWN AND GULP IT DOWN. 34 DONUTS OF BEER ON THE WALL. *Snore*  
  
Milly: Oh Gosh Mr. Vash.  
  
Merryl: (Oh man. He's drunk again. Well he does look cuter when he's sleeping. LEGATO U BETTER NOT BE READING THIS)  
  
Legato: Hehe  
  
Merryl: .\ /.  
  
Legato: ^_\\  
  
Merryl: 1. (^ .\ /.) -------------- 2. .\ /. ) O.o\\ ----------------- -- 3. O*\\  
  
Legato: X(  
  
Author: Let me explain this. Legato was reading Merryl's mind. Legato laughs about it. Merryl gets pissed off. She raises her hand. (1.) In (2.), she throws her punch and Legato is confused. (3.) Legato is Hit in his right eye. And then he faints like Vash. Hope u enjoyed my creative symbols. :)  
  
Zelda: Wow Merryl. You have quite the punch. I gotta learn how to do that the next time Link tries to do err, "Something" Again.  
  
Merryl: Nah, these guys I hang around with, are total numbskulls. Too easy to knock them out. :)  
  
Zelda: ATTENTION EVERYONE. We will all be playing a part in a show called Island Survival. Let's go. Now Danimoth is too busy so I'll need to ask for some way to transfer us to the show.  
  
Malon: What would we do there?  
  
Zelda: I don't really know.......  
  
One hour later....  
  
Zelda: NO ONE HAS A TRANSPORT????  
  
Vash: OF COURSE NO ONE HAS A TRANSPORT.  
  
Cloud: Cid is too busy. The Highwind crashed, so he's gonna need to repair it.  
  
Zelda: ...............  
  
How will they get their transport? Find out next chappie.....  
  
Knives: HELL NO.  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Knives: Hi. My name is Millions Knives. And I'm a superior being. HAHAHA. Now you need a ride right? I'm offering you a ride for 1,000,000 rupees.  
  
Zelda: Done. *Writes check* Here ya go.  
  
Knives: K. Now I have 60,000,000,000 porches and bmw's ready just for this.  
  
Merryl: HOLY ****  
  
So everyone got in a nice ar and got to the airline.  
  
Sonic: So we are going on the special new safari world plane to Island Survival.  
  
Clerk: Ok. Here ya go. Have a good time.  
  
Shadow: (Why did they send Sonic?)  
  
On the airplane.  
  
Rinoa: Hey Squall, over here.  
  
Squall:Ok Rinoa.  
  
Yuna: Tidus.  
  
Tidus: Comin.  
  
Knives: Hey Vash sit here. I gotta talk to you.  
  
Vash: ?????? Ok....  
  
Cloud: Oh boy, I better hide.  
  
Aeris: Cloud  
  
Tifa: Cloud  
  
Cloud: (****) Hey, there is a three seat in the back. I'm going there. *Sits in Middle*  
  
Tifa and Aeris get up and sat next to Cloud, as expected.  
  
Cloud: ........  
  
Link: (Oh boy. I better sit somewhere secluded) *Whistle* *Walks away*  
  
Link walked into another section of the plane, but then..  
  
Seph: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?????? GET THE HELL OUT F HERE!!!! NOW!  
  
Link: Okay, okay. *Walks out*  
  
Zelda: Link!! *Runs toward him*  
  
Link: ()_()  
  
This is what happens. Ruto jumps in and tackles Zelda very hard. Then Malon shoots Ruto with a rock she was carrying(I don't know why), but Romani was hiding the whole time, attacking when all the girls were down.  
  
(A/N Also,I made Romani win cuz no one likes Romani. I havent seen one Romani link story, maybe cuz of Malon. Tee hee. OH NO IM BECOMING A GIRL AHHHHH.)  
  
Romani: *Giggle*  
  
Link: *Anime Sweatdrop* ()*_* Uhhhh....  
  
Romani: Come here Grasshopper.  
  
Link: ;) *Twitch*  
  
Romani: *More Giggling*  
  
The other girls: Ugh..  
  
Sonic: Time to get some shut-eye.  
  
Shadow: Whatever. *Gets an mp3 player*  
  
Merryl: *Sigh* More work to do.  
  
Milly: Wolfwood, what kind of a past did you have?  
  
Wolf: Errrrr, ummm well I had a good one, but this future is even better with you. :)  
  
Milly: *Blush*  
  
Knives: Yo Vash, you're probably wondering why I called you.  
  
Vash: Of course. Why?  
  
Knives: First, can you keep a secret?  
  
Vash: (A secret about Knives. I gotta listen to this) Sure.  
  
Knives: Ok, I need your advice on how I should ask out Rem.  
  
Vash: O.o  
  
Knives: Ok, I like Rem, and I wanna go out with her, but not embarrassing myself.  
  
Vash: Oh. Well, Rem is kind and she would understand your feelings. Don't worry, I asked her out myself.  
  
Knives: What happened then?  
  
Vash: Ohohohoho. She just said yes, and we had dinner at a restaurant.  
  
Knives: Ok. But would she say that to me?  
  
Vash: Maybe. Rem is kind to everyone. Even me :)  
  
Knives: Ok.  
  
Legato: (Hmmm. Who should I spy on? Wait, Vash and Knives TALKING??I gotta listen to this)  
  
So Legato had heard the WHOLE CONVERSATION.  
  
Legato: Hehehehehe.  
  
Knives: Huh? (OMG) OMG!  
  
Vash: What?  
  
Knives: I think Legato just overhead us!!!!  
  
Vash: Uh-oh. If this leaks out, you're screwed.  
  
Knives:....  
  
Kenny: MMMMMMmmmmMMMm Mm m Mm MMM MMM Mm Mm.  
  
Cartman: Ok Kenny.  
  
Kenny: MMMMMMMmm mmmmmmm M mm ,MM M m mmmmmmmMM mmM.  
  
Cartman: Very good observer Kenny.  
  
Tifa: (Hehe) *Yawn* I'm very tired....*Closes her eyes and leans on Cloud*  
  
Cloud: *Sweaty*  
  
Aeris: So Cloud, if you had to choose, would you pick me or Tifa?  
  
Cloud: ......... hmp  
  
Areis: Ok. *Does same thing as Tifa*  
  
Cloud: Oh god. (What should I do now? Sleep? That would be a good idea) *Sleeps*  
  
Romani: Hey Link, what new adventures have you been up to lately?  
  
Link: Not many interesting ones.  
  
Romani: Oh come on, you must have done something exciting.  
  
Link: Well, you see, I have been traveling through Holodrum and Labryanna, but they're boring.  
  
Romani: Oh come on, please tell me Link.  
  
Link: *Sigh* Alright, I'll tell you.  
  
So Link told Romani of all his adventures in Holodrum and Labryanna.  
  
Legato: I'm SO bored. Hey, let's spy on Squall and Rinoa. Hehe.  
  
Squall: So Rinoa, are you having fun?  
  
Rinoa: I was, but now the real fun starts. *Hugs Squall*  
  
Squall: O-okay.  
  
Rinoa: You know, that gunblade, where did you get it?  
  
Squall: *Sigh* That is a question that may never ever be answered....  
  
Rinoa: No problem. The bigger questions is how I ended up with you. :)  
  
Squall: -_-  
  
Legato: MUAHHAHHA. Squall and Rinoa in love, how funny. Now to Tidus and Yuna.  
  
Yuna: So Tidus, how have you been lately?  
  
Tidus: Oh, not much has happened really. Just heartbroken.  
  
Yuna: Oh. Well do you know where Jecht is?  
  
Tidus: No, I haven't seen him for a while.  
  
Yuna: Oh......... Well that's okay.  
  
Legato: Hahehaheha. I feel so evil.  
  
Knives: Legato, have you been reading minds again?  
  
Legato: Ummmm, no.  
  
Knives: WHY YOU LYING  
  
Legato: AHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Knives: *Chokes Legato*  
  
Everyone who fell asleep woke up.  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Legato: *Uses powers* Get off of me.  
  
Knives: *Takes out Gun* *Cock* Shut up Bluesummers.  
  
Legato: *Sigh*  
  
Shadow: *Listening to Linkin' Park* One thing, I don't know why it doesn't even matter how hard you try.  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Shadow: Yo don't give me that look.  
  
Pilot: We will be lifting off now.  
  
And they lifted off.  
  
TO THE ISLAND THEY GO. What will happen? Will chaos and pandemonium erupt? Will I stop using big words like pandemonium? Will the island be safe? Tune in next time of Zelda's Birthday partay. *Plays DBZ Music* 


	15. Houston, We Have a Banana

Disclaimer: I do not own it.  
  
An Important Author's Note: I want to finish this story FAST, bcuz it lingers in my mind as a fact that I haven't finished it.....I'm sorry, but I can't really finish it and it's haunting me. Maybe some time I'll come up with a better sequel.... Until then, my dear fans (of which I do not have many), adieu.  
  
Chapter 15: Houston, we have a banana  
  
Several Hours Later.  
  
Pilot: And we will be landing in about an hour.  
  
Legato: I was always paranoid about these planes.  
  
Knives: So have I.  
  
Vash: What about them? They're fun! WHEEEE!!!  
  
Thirty Minutes Later, In the Water.  
  
Zelda: OMG!! Who would've thought this plane would actually meet a giant banana and crash into it?  
  
Legato: I told you there was something about human planes.  
  
Squall: In the Tub, in the Tub, in the Tub!  
  
Romani: What's up with him?  
  
Rinoa: I don't really know.....  
  
Pilot: Well, it seems like we will all have to swim to shore.  
  
After a Day of struggling back to Hyrule Castle  
  
Zelda: Well, seems like you all g2 leave now....  
  
Everyone: awwwwww.  
  
Zelda: Don't worry, I'll invite you guys again sometime. After we recover from this.  
  
Zeratul: Well, I'll be waiting. I haven't had this much fun since five hundred years ago when Tass here was playing Hop Skotch.  
  
Tassadar: Hey! You weren't supposed to leak that!  
  
Zeratul: He he......  
  
Zelda: Well, goodbye!  
  
Everyone leaves.  
  
Story End  
  
Unfortunately, it had to come up to this.  
  
Please, read and review all my other stories. I don't get many reviews, and it kind of saddens me. I know this was a great project 'till this last chapter, so I will make it up to you. But until then....well, all I have to say is, Adieu. 


End file.
